Broken Goggles: The Begining of the End
by darman700
Summary: Not once have the tamers lost a battle and they have faced many hard taskes and surpassed them all but now they will face the hardest one yet... What happens when evil corrupts good? Seasons 1-4 will be involved.
1. Broken

_**Hello everyone welcome to my fanfic of digimon tamers hope you like it...**_

_**I have to admit I am a little nervous knowing this is my first digimon fanfic...**_

_**So if you have any hints or advice be sure to tell me (Just not to harsh)...**_

_**Well all that said wellcome to BROKEN GOGGLES...**_

* * *

It was as anyone would call it a quiet night in Shinjuku City, it was a quiet neighborhood the street lights were on with mosquitos and moths flying to its light.

Then a fog suddenly started to form in the middle of the street, the street light's dimed and some turned off, the fog expanded a little more and a shadow appeared, it was a man in black cape the cape covered him from head to toes, to his side was a digimon to be exact a BlackAgumon.

The man looked at the sky and took a long deep breath, "I can't believe I came back here after all these long years." The man said in a grim deep voice.

He started walking down the street to le place he was meant to go, he walked slowly taking a breath by each step he took, his shoes that he was wearing resonated through the streets, his loyal guardian and friend BlackAgumon was close behind him, they both stopped right in front of their destination.

He stood in front of a bread bakery, "Takato" he said in a saddened tone, he then took out a dark D-Arc from inside his jacked, along with a modify card although this card wasn't any ordinary card it as a purple card…

**Digimodify!….**

**Dimensional Gate activate!…**

After that BlackAgumon raised his hand and a portal opened and the man along with his digimon went through it, as the man left the took one more look at the bakery "We will soon meet my friend.." he said in what seemed to be a menacing tone, and then went through the portal, closing behind him….

xTxTxTxTxTx

In the other part of the city, Mitsuo Yamaki lay in his bed sleeping tightly dreaming deeply of whatever his mind came up with then…. BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

Yamaki woke with a start a little irritated because his sleep was interrupted, but soon that irritation would go and turn into preoccupation, because he realized that the alarm that had sounded was the alarm of a digital felid opening, he quickly took out his phone and dialed his lover's number "Ahg… Hello?" A woman's voice answered on the other side of the phone.

"Riley we have a situation meet me back at Hypnos in half an hour" Yamaki said in a worried tone.

"Ok I'll be right there" Riley said immediately and hung up.

Yamaki got out of his room and got ready to go, he took a fast bath and all the hygiene that was needed and he once again took a look at what the satellites had reported him, he stood in awe out of fear and precaution he watched the video once again, and then got out of his house and drove his way to Hypnos.

Back at Hypnos Riley was already there waiting for Yamaki, she yawned and looked up to see her lover enter the room "So Yamaki what was so important that you woke me up in the middle of the night?" Riley asked worried she could see Yamaki's expression and the only other times he showed that expression was the time back when he blamed himself for the D-Reaper incident, so whatever it was Riley knew it wasn't good.

Yamaki looked up at her and took a deep breath "Something came through tonight" he said in a deep tone that was beginning to bring fear out of her.

Even though she didn't want to ask she had to know "What came through?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Yamaki started to walk to the monitors "It's better if you see for yourself" he said as he browsed through the computer, he brought up a video feed that was recorded by a satellite a couple minutes ago, what Riley saw she couldn't believe, or rather she didn't want to.

"H-How… is… that possible?" she asked slowly making her amazement notice, she repeated the video so that she could confirm that it was not a hallucination.

The video showed images of a tamer wearing a black cape that covered him completely his digimon was as she recognized a BlackAgumon, he came up to the Matsuki residence then took out a purple modify card and a portal was opened, and then they diapered.

Riley opened her mouth to talk but Yamaki beat her to it "I know what you're thinking, I also thought that the children were the only tamers that existed but we are surely wrong, but what bugs me the most is that he went to the Matsuki residence and looked at it as if he was there for someone." He said seriously

Riley though about it for a while then she understood "You mean there looking for Takato?" she almost yelled it.

Yamaki nodded "Indeed, I believe whoever that was came looking for him but what I don't know is why he didn't go in for him, also I had never seen that type of modify card before, and that worries me, who knows what this person must be planning considering we haven't had a digimon bio-emerge since almost a month."

Riley took that into consideration "You think the digimon were planning this?"

Yamaki looked at her in the eyes "I can't be certain, but right now we have to warn the Matsuki family" he said taking out his phone, Riley nodded "Ok you do that I'll see if I can trace wherever that person went to." She said getting up to her control chair.

"Yeah… Hello Matsuki residence" a Man's voice answered the phone

"Yes Mr. Matsuki this is Yamaki I'm sorry for calling this early but I need to speak to your son it's urgent" Yamaki said in his oh so serious tone.

"Of-Of course just a moment" the other voice on the phone said.

Yamaki waited for a minute or so until Takato answered "Yeah… (Yawn) what's up Yamaki? Why call so early?" Takato sounded irritated.

"Sorry Takato this is important so listen to me carefully got it?" Yamaki said that in a tone that awoke all the senses in Takato

"Y-Yeah what's up" Takato asked worried, then his eyes widened as Yamaki told him of the events that took place right outside his house…

xTxTxTxTxTx

_The next Morning…_

It was a good day mostly like any other day that had passed these last days, I could feel the cool breeze hit my face as I walked to the reunion point, I could sense someone vanishing and reappear behind me but I already gotten used to that, because it was no one to be afraid of all the contrary it was my one and loyal friend and guardian my golden feline fox was a Digimon her name, Renamon we had been through countless battles together, but before we were indeed a team I had been awful to her thinking I could use her as I wished, thinking she was only data….

But I then met two other Digimon tamers a Braniac and a Goggle-head, they both had Digimon of their own but they didn't treat them like I treated Renamon they treated theirs as if they were really flesh and blood like a lost family member for them, of course I insulted them as I always do and walked away ignoring them, but little by little they were beginning to influence me I began to see how wrong I was treating Renamon and they helped me without them knowing, to treat her like a part of my family…

When we finished off the D-reaper, I had to say good-bye to my one true friend thinking I would never see her again, that day Goggle-head had to almost strap me down so I could not beat the snot or even more out of Henry's dad, I could tell I wasn't the only one that wanted to do that, I was just the only one to express it...

After a couple of months after that day Goggle-head called all the tamers to the usual spot where his friend and Digimon, Guilmon, used to stay. He said that he had found something that was important to all of us, though we never expected what he said, the portal we had used to travel for the first time to the digital world was still there the famed portal that Guilmon had found, that day we went to our parents and told them that we were once again going to the digital world, of course they freaked, but in the end they gave in they knew that even though they wouldn't allow it we would go, we had to for our partners…

We talked to Mitsuo Yamaki, and he came up with a way to bring us back using Grani, we then left to our second journey to the digital world, though I admit it was a pain going in back there it took us days to find them but eventually we did and it was a tearful reunion a happy one, once all the reunion time was over Goggle-head biomerged to Gallantmon and called up Grani and Digivoled, to his Crimson Mode which I still find to be so beautiful, Yamaki established the connection and created a white data stream, when we walked in we appeared in the Sinjuku Park along with our partners and friends…

After that we had been in charge to face rising wild Digimon that appeared, including a tough one named Parasimon, that idiotic Digimon controlled a Digimon named Locomon to create a digiportal so that his one-eyed spider friends could come out, but the ugly thing also controlled me, and worse it made me sing in front of that Goggle-head, when I awoke I was falling of Locomon I could tell that that was it for me but then I felt a hand the Goggle-head's hand he grabbed on to me, but I was giving up I told him to let me go or else we both would fall, he interrupted me calling me for his first time ever an idiot, that helped me regain my senses and I held on as hard as I could until Renamon came to save me…

We got out of that mess as we almost always did, the Goggle-head saved the day using his Gallantmon: Crimson Mode to close the portal and save us and the city, it's actually weird though, it almost always turns out to be him the one who saves us when the situation reaches critical, that day was my birthday I had scolded Goggle-head for throwing me a surprise party because I HATE surprises, that day the Parasimon had remembered me of my dad so I was feeling a little down, after I ate I got up and left the table and went to the garden of my house, I had seen that Goggle-head was coming up to talk to me but Renamon stopped him, though…. I…. I kinda' wished she wouldn't have….

But enough with the flashbacks and back to reality and present it was my birthday once again and well I was turning 15 this day so I was ready to beat-up Goggle-head if he came up with something, he had called early in the morning telling me that all the gang was meeting up in the usual place, I asked what was the reason, and all the no-brain said was "Can't say by the phone meet you there kay" and he hung up, seriously I mean it this time if it's a surprise party I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of him.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Takato Matsuki a was in the usual place, along with his digimon friend Guilmon he came there earlier than any other of his friends, still thinking about what Yamaki had said to him, in a part it frightened him.

'_Another tamer, and he came outside my house in the night' _he thought about it for a while _'But still if he wanted to hurt me he would of done it that day as I was asleep… wouldn't he?_ Takato was busy in thought, that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him.

"Yo! Goggle-head!" Rika said making the so famed Goggle-head, as Rika calls him, jump right out place and trip to fall over right on his behind, Rika couldn't hold in the urge to laugh, though she didn't let it all out, she didn't want to stain her reputation as the Digimon Ice Queen.

Takato was starting to get up rubbing his behind "Ouch, that hurts".

Rika helped him get up "Serves you right for daydreaming Goggle-head" she said mockingly

Takato just looked at his old friend "Yeah" then he remembered something "Wait a minute" he started to turn around to Guilmon "Guuuiiilllmmooonnn! Why didn't you tell me that Rika was behind me!?" he said aiming his rage at Guilmon.

Guilmon just looked at Takato "Because Rika made a sign to me to remain quiet" the red digimon said innocently.

"What a great time for you to be obedient Guilmon" Takato said dropping his head, then he realized something, he looked at his clock then at Rika then at his clock once again and repeated this a couple times more.

Rika started to get irritated "What's your problem got a date or something like that Goggle-brain?"

Takato looked at her strait in the eye "No, it's just that you are actually early this time Rika".

"So?! I just wanted to get away from my house for a couple of moments ok!" Rika menaced him

Takato tried not to puss the topic further "Ok, ok sorry…"

"So what's the big deal calling us over here anyways?" Rika asked

Once Rika said that Takato seemed to be deep in thought, he wondered if he should tell her first, it would be a while for the others to arrive so he guessed it wouldn't be much of a problem "Rika…" Takato said in a serious tone.

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Rika's point of view_

Stupid Goggle-head he was just lying here daydreaming, plus he's like half an hour early, well so am I but I came early to get some time alone to my thoughts. Now he's talking to me in a serious tone that I rarely see.

"Rika…" Takato looked at me right in the eyes with his serious expression.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked hoping he would continue.

"Listen, Yamaki called me last night" he continued _'Yamaki, that's never a good sign' _I thought to myself "And?" I pushed.

Takato was struggling to get the words out as if he didn't want to tell me "He called me in the middle of the night, he said that there was a digital field last night near my house"

"What? A digital field? How come our digivices didn't advise us?" I asked him worried because the fact that Yamaki called was meaning it's big.

"Well that's the thing what came through wasn't only a digimon" Takato said in a deep tone.

'_Not only a digimon? Then what else?' _I was actually starting to get really worried.

Takato continued "What came through was a digimon along with a tamer"

I almost jumped out from my spot "What? Common Goggle-brain you gotta be joking right? I mean we were in the Digital world and we saw no other tamer in there but the stupid bragger Ryo."

"That's the thing I wish I was joking but Yamaki said he has it on video so as you can see it's kinda' hard to not believe him, but that's not the only thing" he said not losing his composure, "The person who came through went directly to my house and stared at it for a couple of minutes then…" Takato trailed off.

"Then what?" I almost yelled at him at this point.

"He took out a modify card, but it was a modify card that neither Yamaki nor we have ever seen, it was a purple card, that opened a portal that he went through and then it just vanished" Takato seemed stressed at this point.

I sighed and thought about the situation for a while "So let me get this straight, you have a milti-dimensional tamer stalker" I tried to loosen the situation.

Takato chuckled a little "Yeah I guess you can put it that way" I giggled to make him feel more eased about the situation.

"Well hello there my Queen" A voice that I recognized oh so much came from behind.

"Ryo…" I said in a not so happy tone "Why are you here I though Takato said only good tamers were coming?"

Ryo chuckled at my comment "I didn't come for the meeting I came to see my royal highness, it's been a while since we've seen each other"

"Ahg… Put a sock in it Ryo as if I'll ever want to see you" I said in my usual cold tone

"Well if I remember correctly you were worried about me back then when we fought the D-Reaper, and I asked for your power" He teased.

I felt my face reach a level of pink "Mention that one more time and I swear you'll start regretting the day you crossed my path!"

He just laughed "That's the way I like it, a wild fox as always" Oh he is so getting it now, I was about to lunge myself at him when another voice interrupted.

"You guys never change do you?" Henry was walking up the stairs with Terriermon on top of Henry's head, behind him were Jeri, Kazu and Kenta along with Guardromon and MarineAngemon.

"Hey, Rika leave the legendary Ryo alone" Kazu said to me, of course I got in the defensive zone "Oh look at that you're body guards are here, need their help to take a little girl down?" I teased Ryo.

Ryo just used it in his advantage "Well they could be yours as well if you cooperated" he said to me in a flirting tone, again I felt my cheeks warm, "Why you little…"

"Ok now that everyone's here let's get started" Takato interrupted me, I just went far from Ryo as possible and sat on the stairs, then Takato explained then what had happened….

xTxTxTxTxTx

"So know we have another tamer on the loose, and we have no idea if he means good or bad, but as you say he appears to have interest in you Takato" Henry said resuming all that his friend had just explained, Takato just nodded.

"Well it appears we have an issue on our hands" Ryo added.

"But as of right know were blind if this guy opened a portal he could be anywhere plus he was able to hide his bio-emerge from us, so he could also be untraceable by us." Henry added

Rika pitched in "So all we can do is stand by and wait for his next appearance?"

"It appears so" Takato answered her question.

Silence entered the gang of fellow tamers, but Ryo broke the silence "Did Yamaki tell you what kind of digimon was the person's partner?"

Takato seemed to forget that "Oh yeah!, I forgot to tell you guys that, yes he did in fact that's what worries me"

That caught everyone's attention, they looked at Takato who was looking at the ground, "Well? Spill it out Chumley!" Kazu said

Takato looked up at everyone "He had a BlackAgumon", everyone including the digimon went quiet, and everyone knew exactly who that digimon was.

"Are you sure Takato" Renamon asked him in a concerned voice, "Positive" Takato answered in a low voice.

"His digivolution's are in the most powerful ones category not to mention his mega level" Rika said, making everyone remember the series main protagonist and his digimon leaving everyone in silence once again.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, what if he can't digivolve to mega or even to ultimate for that matter, also this might be a good person they don't necessarily have to be bad" Henry said wanting to brighten up their hopes, which kind of worked.

"Henry's right let's think positive and once he comes out we'll talk to the person, who knows he just maybe a stander from the digital world like me who just wanted to come back home" Ryo said smiling.

"Yeah, Henry and Ryo are right let's just wait and see what happens, Yamaki said he'll keep us posted so there's nothing to worry about for now" Takato said, everyone seemed to agree with him and smiled, though something about all this didn't seem right to Renamon _'Why would the tamer go especially to Takato's place something of that doesn't seem right' _Renamon kept the thought to herself for now.

"Well now that that's been said let's move on to the other topic" Takato said to everyone, and they all nodded in agreement, all but Rika _'Oh no…. You stupid Goggle-head you did it again didn't you?!' _Rika thought already planning on the pain she was going to give to Takato.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKA!" they all said at the same time, then right when Rika was about to punch Takato he held her out a present which took her by surprise "What's this?" Rika asked eyeing the present suspiciously.

Takato laughed a little "What do you think it is Rika? A bomb? It's your present" Rika took the present from Takato's hands.

"We all worked hard for it so we hope you like it kay!" Jeri said exited, "Yeah you better" Kazu joined in.

"We know that you don't like surprise parties so we decided to try something new this time, so… um.. I… asked your mom for advice" Takato said that last part almost to himself, then almost immediately he regretted saying that last part, seeing the anger in Rika's face, everyone stepped back hiding behind Takato.

"You… You… YOU DID WHAT!?" Rika yelled, _'Oh boy' _Takato thought "Listen Rika, she didn't tell me private thing's just things that you might like" Another mistake made by Takato.

"She told you things about me?!" Takato just realized the mess he got himself into "Well not many things about you just a bit." He said sweat dropping, Rika was getting ready to beat the daylights out of him.

Just when she raised her fist Takato used his only method he had of escape, putting his hands over his head and closing his eyes he managed to speak "But I didn't tell anyone else!" he expected to feel an intense amount of pain at this moment, but nothing came he opened his eyes and saw that Rika was just looking at him with a smile.

"Stupid Goggle-head" Takato thought about it for a moment "Wait, you mean you don't want to beat me?" Takato asked confused.

Rika looked at the ground "Yes I still do, but you didn't tell anyone else about the things my mom told you right?"

"Well of course not, why would I? I only wanted to gather information to see what to get you, and in the end your mother came up with a good idea, all the things she said you liked seemed logical but I preferred the safer approach." Takato said with a heartwarming smile

Rika smiled "Well you better not say a thing or else you won't live to see another party got it Goggle-head" she said poking his chest, Takato nodded sweat dropping.

"Well?" Henry said once he saw that danger was out of the way "Are you going to open it or not?" he said looking at the little red box in her hand.

Rika started to unwrap the box and then opened it, her eyes widened seeing its continents it was a modify card though it wasn't made so it would be available for use the modify card's name was "Tamers Bond", it was a picture of all of them just hanging out at Guilmon's place Henry and Jeri were sitting on the stairs talking to each other, while Henry's little sister was playing with Terriermon and Lopmon in front of them, they appeared to be running away from her hiding behind Guilmon who was surprisingly eating bread, Renamon could be seen in the back resting up in a tree she appeared to be sleeping, Kazu and Kenta were playing cards just outside Guilmon's cave and by the looks of it Kazu won, both their digimon MarineAngemon and Guardromon were watching them play, it appeared that Guardromon was cheering for his partners win, Ryo was teasing Rika they were standing beside Henry and Jeri, Ryo could be seen laughing and Rika well she appeared irritated while Monodramon ate along with Guilmon, the picture seemed perfect, but…

"It took us some trouble to get the monster maker's contacts make us that card but in the end they gave in, apparently we're pretty famous in the card game since the D-Reaper incident" Takato said with his everlasting smile.

"But… Takato… where… are you?" Rika said sheeply, _'Wow she actually noticed I was missing' _Takato thought "Well if all of us were there who would've taken the photo" he said happily.

"Oh" Rika said it almost seemed she was sad that Takato wasn't in the photo.

Takato looked at her with a worried look "What's wrong? You didn't like it?", Rika came out of her thoughts "No, no I didn't" she said seriously.

Takato started to feel down then Rika came in close and hugged him "I loved it… thanks Takato" she said blushing, Takato was glad that she liked it, but he never expected her to hug him, he was surprised as well as the rest, Terriermon almost fainted while Renamon smiled, Takato didn't ask her anything and just hugged her back "Hey, that's what friends are for right?" he said to her.

When they broke the hug Ryo came down and started to tease her again "No hug for your king? I also helped out" Rika was feeling good so she did, and she hugged everyone one by one.

Terriermon couldn't withstand it anymore so he flat lined and fainted on the spot, _'I guess miracles do exist' _Takato thought as he watched his cold hearted friend hug everyone that had been with her through all these good times.

Once Rika stopped giving out hugs she spoke "Thank you all for being with me for all this time and for being my friends" it truly was a unique moment.

They all smiled and Takato spoke for them all "We wouldn't want it any other way Rika" and with that said they all kept on with their daily routine, talking, smiling, and laughing until it was time for them to part ways.

"Well see you later everyone" Jeri said as she left along with Kazu and Kenta, Ryo looked at the time "Oh, I gotta go to" he turned to Rika "No kiss goodbye?" he teased, Rika just looked away "Don't push your luck Ryo", Ryo laughed "Yeah, good to know it's still you" he said as he got on top of Cyberdramon and took off.

Henry got up and looked at his two best friends "Man we've sure been through a lot haven't we guys?"

"Yeah" Takato said "Through good and bad, but we've managed" he said

"And we'll keep managing!" Rika said enthusiastically

"Yeah!" Takato and Henry said at the same time, they talked for a while longer like old times until it grew dark, and then they parted ways congratulating Rika once more…

xTxTxTxTxTx

On his way home Takato thought about the hug Rika had given him, he thought it was warm, kind and soft a feeling that he never expected from Rika "Man she really has changed" he said to himself.

Guilmon who was walking by his side just looked at him "Who has changed Takatomon?" the little red dinosaur asked.

He patted Guilmon on the head "Rika boy, Rika has sure changed a lot since the day we met"

Guilmon smiled "And so has Renamon" Takato laughed at his comment "Yeah boy so has Renamon"

Suddenly Guilmon stopped and looked at a certain direction Takato looked at him "What's wrong boy?" he asked him

"A digimon is coming close" Guilmon said to his partner not looking away from his direction _'Digimon?' _Takato thought it could be a wild one but then a thought came to him _'Could it be?' _

To confirm his doubts he called out "Whoever you are I know you're there so come out"

A person came out of the shadows with a BlackAgumon "You're digimon is good at sensing other digimon" a deep voice said it was a man's voice.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Takato asked the certain man.

"I am just someone who was sent to destroy the tamers leader, unfortunately that means you Takato" the man said.

"How do you know my name?" Takato asked a little scared

"That is of no importance, what matters is that you are not going to pass this day alive" he said in a menacing tone taking out a D-Arc and a…. GREEN CARD?!

"This is your end Takato"

**Digimodify!….**

**Warp Digivolution Activate!…**

_**BlackAgumon Warp Digivolve toooo….**_

Takato was starting to tremble seeing the famed digimon warp digivolve, he wasted no time "Guilmon!" he said to his partner and Guilmon nodded "Right"

**Biomerge Activate!…**

_**Guilmon Biomerge toooo…**_

BlackAgumon finished digivolving first

_**...BlackWarGreymon!**_

Takato and Guilmon followed

…_**.Gallantmon!**_

The man just laughed "Get him!" he said to his partner and BlackWarGreymon lunged at Gallantmon.

Gallantmon wasted no time and brought his holy lance up to aim at his opponent "**Lighting Joust!**" the beam came out and BlackWarGreymon took it head on a big explosion was seen and once the smoke was cleared no trace remained of BlackWarGreymon.

"Yeah, he wasn't so tough" Gallantmon said victorious, though the man didn't seem to be stunned, "You shouldn't get ahead of yourself" the man said then…

"**Black Tornado!**" Gallantmon looked up but too late he received the hit straight on, "AAAAGGGHHHH!" Gallantmon screamed in pain as BlackWarGreymon was digging into him, he found the strength to put his lance in aim to BlackWarGreymon "**Lighting Joust!**" another explosion was seen sending BlackWarGreymon a couple of meters further away.

Gallantmon struggled to put himself up "In a little while my friends will be here, their digimon must've sensed the battle by now!" Gallantmon said to the dark tamer, but he just started laughing "You really think so? Look around you no one's near, and no one will come to your rescue, how do you think I've passed you all unnoticed?" he asked Takato.

Takato couldn't answer, the man answered for him "You don't do you, well that's because I created a special digital field around me and my partner would walk through the streets unnoticed, I just expanded the area around us so that no one could sense our battle not even machines." The man finished and Takato was now very afraid.

'_Is this the end? Is this it for me?'_ he thought about that for a while then images of his friends and family passed through his head _'NO! I CAN'T LOSE!' _Gallantmon got up with a battle scream and lunged himself at BlackWarGreymon shield fist "**Shield of the Just!**" he activated the power at a very close distance that BlackWarGreymon couldn't avoid and he took it head on.

"AAAGGGHHH!" For the first time Gallantmon heard BlackWarGreymon scream in pain, but he was still standing where the impact of the blast had sent him "**BLACK TORNADO!**" he screamed with all his might "**SHIELD OF THE JUST!**" Gallantmon responded him.

The blast of the shield impacted directly on target sending BlackWarGreymon back where he came from "Had enough?" Gallantmon asked then he felt the ground tremble "What's going on?!" Gallantmon asked at no one, one the smoke was clear he was looking up at a dark sun that was in BlackWarGreymon's hands "**TERRA DESRTOYER!**" The digimon screamed, throwing the huge black sun to Gallantmon.

Gallantmon knew there was no escape _'NO I CAN NOT LOSE I CAN'T I WOOOOONNNNNN'TTTTT!' _"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gallantmon screamed then a bright light came out of him.

_**Gallantmon digivolve toooo….**_

_**Gallantmon: Crimson Mode!**_

"**Royal Saber!**" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode yelled sending a strong blast of lightning to the black sun, once their attacks impacted a bright light illuminated the night….

Gallantmon: Crimson Mode didn't wait for the light to clear and sent his signature move to BlackWarGreymon "**CRIMSON LIGHT!**"….. BANG! Right on target…..

Once the smoke cleared Gallantmon: Crimson Mode was in the air looking down at a BlackAgumon, who was barely standing "Give up and leave and never come back" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode said but….

The man started to laugh "Hahahaha, You think you've won?!" The man came up to his digimon and too out his black D-Arc "Well if you do you're so WRONG!" a black light came out of his D-Arc then…

**Biomerge Activate….**

_**BlackAgumon Biomerge toooo…**_

"What?" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode was watching in awe as both tamer and digimon biomerged to create…..!

xTxTxTxTxTx

Rika and Renamon were running to where the bright light had been seen "Renamon what was that?" Rika asked her partner.

"I don't know Rika but it came from the direction that Takato and Guilmon took off, but I sense no digimon nor a battle" Renamon seemed worried, and then….

The ground started to shake and once again the sky was illuminated with several lights and then they stopped and when they did Renamon sensed something "Rika I sense a digimon and Guilmon where those lights came from we have to hurry" Rika nodded and let Renamon carry her so they could arrive faster.

Once they arrived they were shocked to see the image in front of them "What happened here?" Rika asked, the place was pure ruble and ruins everywhere.

"Renamon where's-" she was cut off, "Yo! Rika what happed here?" it was Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri and up in the distance Cyberdramon along with Ryo could be seen flying in.

Once they all gathered Henry was the first to ask "Where's Takato?" he asked Rika.

"I don't know I just got here Renamon said that-" Once again she was cut off

"Guys who's that guy in the black cape?" the man was a few meters away.

"Hey! What are you doing here!? Did you do something to Takato and Guilmon!?" Ryo asked the man.

The man seemed to be standing in front of a portal along with a digimon in a black cape as well, but he turned around "Takato?" he mocked "Oh you mean _that_ Takato?" he started laughing "A worthy opponent, he brought out the best in me"

"Stop joking around with us where is he?!" This time it was Rika who asked.

The man seemed to take interest in her "You must be Rika right?" he asked her.

"So what if I am?!" She said

The man sighed "I am happy to inform you that Takato really cared deeply for you?" he mocked once again.

Rika felt a cold shiver down her spine "W-What are you talking about?" her voice was shaking

He took something out of his pocket and threw it to her she caught it "Be glad to know that his last word was your name Rika" and with that he and his digimon passed through the portal, then it closed.

"Geez what was that all about?! Why'd you let him speak that way to you Rika?" Kazu asked but then he noticed Rika was in shock "Rika?"

Rika was looking at the object the man had thrown at her "No…. No… NO…. T-This…. C-Can't… be…" Rika said in a very shaky voice, Henry came up to her "Rika… what's-" as soon as Henry saw what she was holding he stayed still, trembling.

Once everyone saw Henry's reaction they came close to see what was the thing Rika was holding, and they all entered in a state of shock at what she was holding….

Kazu took some steps back shaking his head along with Kenta "T-This… Is… a… joke right?" Tears started to form in their eyes, Jeri was in shock she nor said nor did anything, Ryo looked the other way tears forming in his eyes.

In Rika's hands lay the broken goggles of Takato Matsuki, one of the lends had blood on it still fresh, it was staining Rika's hands "No….. No…."

Renamon appeared with the body of a red dinosaur and laid him down the digimon was barely alive it seemed he was going to be deleted any moment now, Henry saw this and came up to Guilmon "Guilmon, Guilmon! You're going to be alright you hear me?!" he said with his voice shaking and tears coming out.

Guilmon opened his eyes "Henry?" he said in a weak tone "Where's Takatomon? I can't sense him anymore is he ok?" Once everyone heard that it was confirmed "Hang on Guilmon you'll be alright" Terriermon said crying.

Guilmon looked at his friend "Terriermon… Tell Takatomon… that I'm sorry… that I lost…." Terriermon shook his head "No, no, no, no! You're going to tell him yourself" Guilmon smiled "I'll miss you all" Renamon couldn't bear to look and she took off "Rika… Rika don't let Takatomon go…. He really… cares for you…" Guilmon smiled at his first digimon friend he made "Terriermon I promise that we'll play again someday ok" Terriermon nodded "Yeah I'll take you up on that promise you big glutton" he said faking a smile, Guilmon gave it back "Goodbye everyone…." And he started to be deleted "NO, NO, NO, GUILMON!" Terriermon screamed.

"Terriermon I want you to load Guilmon's data" Terriermon looked at Henry with a furious face "ARE YOU CRAZY HENRY NEVER IN THE WORLD WOULD I DO THAT!" Henry smiled at his digimon it's not what you're thinking Terriermon maybe if Guilmon's data is stored in you the monster makers can find a way to bring him back so please Terriermon…." Henry said it with tears beaming out of his eyes Terriermon just nodded and loaded Guilmon's data "I'm sorry for doing this buddy" he said.

Rika was still holding Takato's goggles in her hands "No… no…. this can't be happening…" Ryo came up to her "Rika…"

"NO!" she screamed "He's not gone…." Ryo came closer "He can't be…" she moaned Ryo brought her up to a hug "But he is… Rika…. He's gone…. Goggle-head's gone" Ryo whispered to her, Ryo felt Rika's body loosen and then she started crying like she never ever did "Stupid Goggle-head, why did you leave us!" Rika screamed at the top of her lungs before resuming her cry she held her present tight in one hand and in the other Takato Matsuki's Goggles, then…. everyone joined in letting all the sentiment out digimon and human alike they all cried for their dear oh so DEAR friend….

* * *

**Henry: Man what an ending (wiping tears away)**

**Manager: Yeah sorry about that but the stupid author wanted to end it like that.**

**Henry: Well I hope he knows what he is doing**

**Manager: Lets hope so, by the way where's Rika?**

**Henry: I don't know she was pretty shaken up after this chapter.**

**Manager: I hope she gets over it soon**

**Henry: I don't think so, if I were the author I would be running for my life right about now, she did say she was going to get her hands on him.**

**Manager: Well I hope she gets him it'll teach him a lesson**

**Henry: Anyways will we be seeing Takato and Guilmon again or are they gone for good?**

**Manager: Well about Takato I really can't say and well about Guilmon he will be coming back although I'm not sure when**

**Henry: (Looking at the script) Man this guys really putting it hard for some of us**

**(cellphone rings)**

**Henry: Well that was the author and he said there many things still to come hope you stay tuned for the next chapter oh and by the way he said your fired.**

**Manager: WHAT?!**


	2. Memories

_**Henry: Welcome back everybody to chapter two of Broken Goggles.**_

_**Ryo: Why am I here?**_

_**Henry: You're the one who is going to replace the manager for the time being.**_

_**Ryo: Oh, just great…**_

_**Henry: Well anyways the author would like to thank everybody who has reviewed**_

_**Ryo: Which apparently was a higher number than we expected.**_

_**Henry: Indeed it was, well that's all we have to say for now, on with the chapter and we hope you like it!**_

* * *

Sirens could be heard at a long distance from the Matsuki residence, Takato's parents had been waiting outside for Takato to arrive. They had been startled by a light that illuminated the night and some small trembles.

Mrs. Matsuki was getting very worried "You know at these moments I'm really considering getting Takato that cellphone".

Her husband just smiled at her "Don't worry, Guilmon's by his side he'll be ok" he comforted her

She returned him the smile "Yeah you may be right, though he is going to be grounded when he gets here"

Then her husband changed into a serious face "Though what worries me are these trembles and lights, although they stopped I can't help but feel that something's wrong"

Then a police car could be seen coming close to the Matsuki residence, and stopped in front of the bakery, a police officer came out and asked "Are you two Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki?"

They both suddenly had a very bad feeling "Y-Yes we are, what's the matter officer?"

The officer's expression seemed as if he had just a person close to him, "I'm sorry…." He said in a pained tone. It seemed as if he was holding back the tears, then he started speaking…

"No…." said Takato's mom fainting, her husband caught her in midair with tears falling in enormous amounts, "How... did this happen...? He said in a low tone "How...?"

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Rika's Point of View…_

I could hear the hounds, searching for the victim of the recent attack, though no results were coming out of the search. I heard they sent an officer to his house to notify his family… he must've left his house telling his parents that he'd be back in time for dinner with his everlasting smile…

I could hear Henry yelling at his dad through the phone arguing about how could this had come to pass, I knew it was a stupid question, we all knew that man was more likely after Takato but we all just let it slip saying that the man was a good guy that we could talk to him, I'm sure goggle-head tried, but even knowing all of that we let Takato go home alone knowing the danger…

As of all the others Jeri was so shaken up she couldn't talk nor cry, just like the incident with Leomon… I could tell she really cared for Takato… Because of that an ambulance had taken her to her house. Kazu and Kenta went their own ways not saying a thing nor turning around. Ryo was sitting by my side trying to comfort me but all in vain…

I have never shown strong emotions towards a person, actually I thought I'd never care so much for a person, but here I am breaking down over a dear friend I wonder if I would have reacted the same if it was a different person…

"I don't give a damn if you have to delete Impmon for it you hear me!" Henry was starting to get tenser. I had never heard him curse before, I heard him talk about Impmon as well, I tried to get up to him but my feet wouldn't respond. I guess Ryo saw my intensions and went up to Henry "Henry…" Ryo called at him, Henry didn't answer him.

Ryo tried again "Henry…"

I saw Henry close his phone but I couldn't hear what they were talking about…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Henry finished talking by his cellphone "I'll get there when I get there!" he yelled then he turned at Ryo "What do you want?" he asked Ryo

Ryo was surprised by his response "Hey… take it easy man I-"

"Take it easy?!" he interrupted Ryo "TAKE IT EASY?!" he closed contact between Ryo "My best friend and his digimon just died, and you want me to take it easy?!" Henry was holding his D-Arc strongly in his hand.

Ryo took a few steps back "Look there's nothing we can do anymore but to find out who did this, plus I don't think Takato-"

Henry grabbed Ryo by his shirts collar "Don't _you_ start this, don't start saying that he would've wanted to see us ok, first of all you barely knew him, so don't go out saying things about him when you didn't even know the first thing about him!" he said staring hard into Ryo's eyes

Henry suddenly realized what he was doing and let go of Ryo "I'm-I'm sorry… I just…" he said turning his gaze to the ground.

Ryo pus his hand on Henry's shoulder, Henry looked to see that tears were coming out of Ryo's eyes "I'm sorry man… it's just that I feel so helpless…" Ryo said looking away.

Henry responded by putting his other hand on Ryo's shoulder "Hey…" he called at Ryo and Ryo turned to look at him "We'll find who did this and when we do he'll pay!" Ryo nodded at Henrys comment.

Henry looked at the time "Well I gotta go" He said putting away his D-Arc, he looked at Rika, "Take care of Rika for m-" Henry stopped and thought about what he was going to say "No.." he corrected himself "Take care of Rika for him" Ryo turned to see Rika looking at them.

Ryo turned to Henry and smiled "Corse I will" he said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, see ya…" Henry picked up Terriermon who had collapsed and started heading home.

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Rika's P.O.V_

What just happened? I just saw Henry grab Ryo by the collar then they grab each other by the shoulders and trade stares. I tried to wave goodbye at Henry but my body still couldn't respond, Ryo was coming back to the ambulance that I was sitting in.

"Hey there…" Ryo said to me in his normal tone "How's my princess holding up?"

I wasn't in the mood to start an argument with Ryo "How do you think?"

Ryo sighed "I can't say I know how you feel" he said sitting down beside me.

In a way he was right besides from Jeri I was also shaken up pretty badly, "How did this happen…?" I asked him knowing he couldn't answer that question, no one could, but as Ryo is Ryo he tried…

"Well, I guess it's because we made it seem like it was not a big deal knowing that probably this guy was coming after Takato" He said looking up to the sky, he was right though we all made it look like it was nothing, but saw how worried or maybe afraid Takato was even though I didn't do anything about it in a part I was feeling more guilty than the rest.

"Hey Ryo…" I called to him.

"Hmm…?" He asked looking down at me.

"Do you think…? Do you think Takato will ever forgive us?" I asked not willing to hear the answer.

Ryo looked at me almost with an angry look "Rika, I know you feel guilty, we all do, even though I don't think Takato will ever blame it on us, and he's just too good of a guy"

I smiled at him "Yeah, I guess you're right, that goggle-head always said sorry even though it wasn't his fault." Then a car came up and honked, I finally found the strength to stand "Well gotta go Ryo, that's my mother."

"Ok princess, I'll be seeing you" Ryo said to me as he went to where Cyberdramon was.

The trip back home was quiet my mom didn't ask or say a thing, and I was glad she didn't I probably would've broken down the same way I did before. Once we got home my mother took me to my room "I'll be in the kitchen Rika if you need anything, your grandmother is already asleep" I just nodded and went into my room and closed the door behind me, still holding the goggles and the gift in my hands.

I turned on the lights and went to my bed, but I realized that the mattress was a different color than how I remembered it, I got close and what I saw next caused me to drop everything I was holding and bring my hand up to my mouth.

It was the tamers flag, I thought that thing stayed in the digital world but I realized it wasn't the same, it was larger and wider, the stupid goggle-head had added our mega-levels to the sides plus he had added Kazu and Kenta's partners along with Ryo and Susie and their partners, I couldn't hold back the tears, I then saw a note on the flag I went to pick it up.

It was from my mom.

_Honey I'm heartbroken for your loss, Takato had come by the house a couple of days before your birthday asking things about you, at first I thought he had a crush on you, I teased him about it and it was cute seeing his reactions. The boy really seemed to care for you, then he told me he wanted to know those things to get you the perfect present, I gave him many ideas then he thought of one that I never imagined, he combined your favorite hobby with your best friends, those two modify cards as you call them were the best present indeed._

_I can't start to say how bad I fell, that boy was special, and I could tell in your face when I asked you about him, that you also really cared for him it's just that you didn't realize it yet._

_By the way he told me to tell you that he was sure that you were not going to see the letter he left for you at the bottom of the present box._

_Love you always…_

_Your Mother_

Wait a minute TWO cards? I rapidly kneeled down to pick up the present box and took out the card and… there was another their behind the first one, it was a card with the picture of Takato and me, I was leaning my back up against a tree while looking away (in the direction of the camera) from Takato with my eyes closed and arms crossed, while the goggle-head was scratching the back of his head while nervously smiling, the sun was up and leaves were falling down from the tree.

I remember that day, I was mad at goggle-head because he suggested to take up Ryo's offer to a date, of course I neglected Ryo and got mad at Takato for suggesting that, the card showed the moment of him trying to apologize to me, I smiled then I picked up the card to find a folded letter under it, I laid the cards on my bed then I sat down and started reading.

_Hey Rika! Happy birthday, you're probably reading this letter a day after your birthday hehe. You probably didn't even notice I wasn't on the first card, about the second one I tried to find one that I was in with all you guys but that's the disadvantage for being the one who takes the pictures, in the end I only found one, I guess I found that card to be ok because it sends off a message that you're in charge._

_By the way Rika, you've sure changed a lot since the first time we met, you were always putting Renamon in danger and said that you didn't care about her because she was just data, I thought you were heatless and fearless, I was soon proved wrong and saw the true side of you on numerous occasions, like the time when IceDevimon abducted you. Little by little you've been changing to good and that makes me very happy._

_I remember the time when I told you and Henry that Jeri struck me down, and instead of laughing you gave me advice, something I would've never expected from you, so in a part thanks for everything Rika you've helped me out on many occasions that you don't even realize, I can never thank you enough._

_I'm probably going to get a beating for this letter so may as well get it worthwhile! Your mother told me many things of you and well they amazed me, I promise I won't tell anyone else a thing plus I'll come clean, she showed me a recent picture of you with a dress and you hair down and well you looked amazing, it still makes me laugh when I think about the reason you put a dress on and let your hair down hehe._

_P.S I remembered you like the tamer flag so much that I made a new one and I decided to give it to you.(Well I'm gonna be sorry for this tomorrow.)_

_Your friend…_

_Takato Matsuki_

I cried like the first time, although this time I let it all out, after all no one was going to see me, and for the first time in my life I felt the one emotion that I so hated, the emotion that I myself tried to keep away, an emotion that left my heat ever since my dad left us an emotion that I locked away, I felt…_LOVE_ and the worst part was that it was towards a person who would never be able to receive it "Stupid goggle-head" I said to myself "Stupid" that one was aimed at me, I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it until now…

"Stupid Takato, making me fall for you after all of this…? Stupid" yeah stupid was all I could say I kept crying until I found myself fast asleep…

xTxTxTxTxTx

I felt the sun run down my face as I woke up, I never actually got into the covers I found out that I was just lying on top of the bed. I felt something in my hand as I woke. I raised my hand to see the broken goggles of Takato, I wish it all had been a dream, a very bad dream that when I would've awoken I could go to Guilmon's hideout and see everyone there like all the other times, everyone especially Takato…

I felt the tears trying to run down my cheeks again but I didn't let them, _' No… I know Goggle-head wouldn't want to see me like this' _ I convinced myself, I got up and started to get ready to take a shower when I noticed that the goggles were still stained with blood and had the lends broken.

I got up and washed the goggles cleaning the blood, after that I followed, I got out of the shower and changed into my usual clothes, I realized I only had a couple of minutes until school, though I wasn't going to go.

I grabbed my D-Arc, my deck and added the two cards that I got yesterday to it, and then I put the goggles around my neck and left my room…

"I'm heading out mom" I said to her in my usual cold tone, heading for the door.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder "Honey…" I turned to see it was my mother, she was in her usual pajamas, a pink poke doted pants and shirt, though her eyes were red, as if she had been crying the whole night, I wondered if mine looked the same.

She looked at me straight in the eye "I know what you're going through, and I also know that if you start locking people out again, you will regret it for the rest of your life" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Takato was a good boy, he cared for all of his friends equally, he also worked hard for all of you to get along and form the friendship you have" She didn't ease her stare.

"Mom…" I felt my heart sank once again "So if you all really cared for him then, don't break up, and keep being friends ok?" she said to me forcing a smile, then something I didn't expect… she brought me up to a hug, though this time I didn't fight it I embraced it, it felt warm, kind and soft.

Once we broke the hug she told me "I already called the school you weren't going today so don't wander to far ok" I was actually surprised by that, but I guess it was expected.

I nodded to my mom and left the house going to the last place I saw my dear friend…

xTxTxTxTxTx

_P.O.V CHANGE_

Henry had trouble sleeping, since he got home he hadn't said a word to his parents nor to Susie, he had decided that he was not going to go to school today, the last night had been too much to take in even for Terriermon.

He got up to his normal routine, took a shower and got dressed, though he wasn't going to go to school he still had to talk and apologize to his dad for the way he had said things last night, he sat on his bed for a while until he got the courage to leave the room, he walked slowly through the hallway knowing his parents were already up.

Once he was in the living room he could see his dad working on the computer "Umm… dad?" He asked unsecure.

His dad Janyu Wong, looked at him and faced him with a smile as if nothing had ever happened "Hey Henry…." He said in a faked happy tone.

Henry just looked at the ground not saying a thing, he opened his mouth to say something but his dad beat him to it "Look Henry, I can't say I know how you feel but… I truly am sorry for your loss, and I will try my best and hardest to get Guilmon back just the way he was"

Henry remembered the things he had said to his dad the past night "Look dad… I'm sorry for the way I told you things I know you and the monster makers are trying your hardest to find a way to recover Leomon's data from inside Impmon, but I still had no right to push you to the point to where I shouldn't care what happens to Impmon, and for that I'm s-sorry dad" He said fighting back the tears.

His father just came up to him "It's ok son, I can't image what things passed by your head at that moment, though I have to say it was pretty smart for you to load Guilmon's data so that we could bring him back, and now that I'm on that I would like to say we've finally made progress"

'_What!' _Henry almost couldn't believe what his father just had told him "Y-You a-aren't joking right?" Henry said, almost yelling.

Janyu smiled "Why would I joke about something like that?"

Henry smiled knowing it was the best news he had heard "That's great dad!"

"Now hold on Henry, I know we said we've made progress but this matter is a delicate thing it won't be easy but we're slowly but surely creating a program that concentrates on loaded digimon data and concentrating in rematerializing that data." Janyu explained.

Henry thought about it for a while "…So how long is it going to take for the program to be ready?"

Janyu's smile faded away "That's the thing the program is very complex it will take a while for us to create it…"

Henry looked straight into his father's eyes "Dad… how long?"

Janyu almost didn't want to answer "At least a year and a half…"

Henry's grin faded away, Janyu saw that and looked away "I'm sorry Henry… but…"

Henry put his hand over Janyu's shoulder "Don't worry dad you're doing everything you can I'll wait for as long as it takes I'll wait"

Janyu couldn't fight the urge, and started crying "Thank you Henry"

Henry looked at the time "I gotta go dad, I'm not going to school"

Janyu didn't ask him the reason "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see a friend that needs someone by her side" Henry said as he left through the door…

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Rika's P.O.V _

It was a dump a literal dump that's all I had to say once I looked at the ruined site, the place Takato's last battle had taken place had been broken down to rubble, whoever fought here against him sure had to be strong in order to beat him.

"You know you really shouldn't be her" a voice said behind me.

I turned to see one of the faces that most irritated me "What's it to you Ryo?" I said to him.

"I see you're being like the old wild cat I know and love" he teased at me, usually I would have blushed at the comment and thought of a comeback, but I was in no mood for it, "Just bug off Ryo"

I could see he was checking my neck hastily, "I see it will take you some time to get over him…" he said obviously looking at his goggles, I didn't say a thing.

He started to get close to me I noticed he was holding something in his hand "Rika, I don't know what's going on in your head but I want you to know you're not alone in this remember you've got all of us, if you ever need anyone we're all here."

I looked away "I know Ryo, it's just that how can we all hang out like old times? It was always him who put the place don't you think it would hurt each and every time we would get together? I mean look at Jeri, she's so broken up I hadn't seen her this bad since Leomon, it's obvious that she liked him so why did she let him go without him knowing what she felt for him?" I asked him all those questions knowing he couldn't give me an answer, but once again I underestimated Ryo…

Ryo took a deep breath and he seemed to be thinking about all that I had asked him, atlast he spoke "Well Rika I guess that if we really cared for him we would conserve his memory by sticking together and not splitting up, yeah it may hurt for a while and maybe it will always hurt but at least we won't be letting his efforts of creating a good team go to waste. As for Jeri she has all of us to help her out, I may not know why she struck down Takato but still she had her own reasons and we can't judge her for that, all we can do for her know is stick together and give her a shoulder to cry on."

To be honest I was amazed by his answer, I never expected him to answer me so straight forward. I looked him in the eye and I could see he was dead serious, I just smiled back at him "I-I guess your right Ryo, thanks"

Ryo smiled at me "No problem honey" he teased me once again although this time I did feel my cheeks get a little warm.

I gave him a death glare, I opened my mouth to insult him but I was cut short as he grabbed my hand and laid something in it "I guess I should give this to you" he told me closing my hand to grip whatever the object was, though it felt very familiar.

"Well I gotta go, see you later. Oh and by the way, those goggles look good on you" he said taking off.

"Bug off!" I yelled at him, I opened my hand to see what Ryo had left me, I smiled at the sight of a Gold and white D-Arc with a red strap, though the screen was only static and it was cracked.

I held Takato's D-Arc for a while _'I promise you Takato that I will find whoever did this and I will make him pay even if it takes me years to find him I will'._

With that said in my mind I strapped his D-Arc onto my belt and headed off for Jeri's….

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Unknown…_

A man in a black cape entered a fine looking house to the side of the ocean, it looked like a house that belonged to a rich person, and to his side a little creature also wearing a black cape followed, the man was carrying what seemed to be a boy on his shoulder.

As he entered the house he went to a room and laid down at what was an unconscious body in the bed, "What took you so long?" An irritated voice said from inside the room, the caped man turned and saw his colleague come out from the shadows.

The other person seemed to be a young adult, his hair was dark and spiked up, his eyes were a dark red color, he wore a black shirt with a black pants to his side was a little creature as well, the creature looked like a little fox with purple fur covering it all over with parts of its fur being white. It had what it seems to be a red jewel in its forehead.

The man in the cape looked at him with eyes filled with rage "Don't start with me Airchi I'm not in the mood"

Airchi chuckled "Oh, did the little boy beat up our little one?" he mocked him

The man got up close to Airchi, face to face, noses almost touching "You want to test me out?"

Airchi chucked in his face "Ha, I knew it you had to bio-merge didn't you?"

The man turned around and started heading out of the room, "You're lucky master granted us the power to bio-merge in the real world or else you would be in quite the mess if you had failed your mission" Airchi called back at him.

The man in the cape left Airchi in the room as he went outside for some air, _'Damn Airchi, he thinks he's stronger than me?!" HA! I would like to see him try to take on the leader of the tamers without bio-merging" _The man thought to himself.

Then a dark cloud formed behind him "Did you complete your mission?" a dark deep voice came from inside the cloud, the man turned "Yes master I did, I also completed the other tasks you gave me"

"Good, very nicely done" the voice said "Now that they have lost their trump card they are sure to be helpless by the time I regain my full powers"

Airchi came walking out from the house "Master if it's not too much to ask, why keep this tamer alive?" he asked the form inside the cloud.

"Airchi I see you still have much to learn" the voice said to him "It will be so much entertaining watching the tamers being destroyed by the same friend they so love"

Airchi ginned mischievously "I see" he took his master's words into thought "So should I implant the dark spore?"

"Indeed" his master told him as the cloud dispersed.

Airchi turned to enter the house once again, "Airchi" the caped man called at him.

Airchi turned to him "Yes?" he asked in a calm, royal tone

The man took time to answer "H-Have y-you ever had the feeling that we're doing the wrong thing?"

Airchi laughed "_Hahaha_, you see, _hehe, _that's the difference between you and me" Airchi turned to look at him "You're weak, you hesitate to do the masters orders while I do them without a second thought" Airchi stared at the man "Your question makes me sick you know, never ask me that again if you don't want to get on my nerve. GOT THAT?" Airchi said as he entered the house that was practically a mansion.

The man was left in his own thoughts _'Why? Why do I feel this every time I go off on a mission that master sends me? Why does it hurt deep inside me when I hurt another person?' _The man was kept thinking that while his gaze was focused on the eternal blue ocean….

xTxTxTxTxTx

Takato slowly opened his eyes "…. Where am I?" he asked to no one in specific, he was in a dark place no lights could be seen in sight, "…What happened?" he asked himself remembering the facts of the previous battle.

"Oh yeah that's right I was fighting a BlackWarGreymon, but then… then what happened? I can't seem to remember" Takato said holding his head in pain, then he heard a laugh come out from the darkness, "Who's there?" Takato called out.

No one answered "Guilmon?!" he called out to his best friend and partner "Where are you?"

"He's dead" a voice came once again, Takato felt a chill run down his spine "What?! You're lying!" Takato screamed.

"Believe me I wish I was" the voice started to sound familiar.

"Come out you coward!" Takato yelled.

"Fine if you wish" suddenly the place started to light up it appeared as if he was in a room, and to the other end of it was a person that looked exactly like…..HIM!

Takato almost fell back seeing himself, only it was not entirely him. This Takato had red crimson eyes as well as a black T-shirt and black pants, his hair was also black, "Our partner was deleted" the other Dark Takato said.

Takato couldn't believe what he was saying "I-It, it can't be… How did this… happen?" he said letting his knees fall into the ground, the other Takato came up at him, "When we lost the battle to BlackAgumon's bio-merged form we were left unconscious the same was for Guilmon, but then our so called friends came" The other Takato trailed off…

Takato looked at him "Then what!" the other Takato looked away "They finished off Guilmon and loaded his data" he said forming a fist.

Takato was in shock "NO! You must be lying they would never do something like that… not them", the other Takato looked back at him with a death glare you want to see it with your own eyes very well then, suddenly a mirror appeared on the wall, then an image of a place in ruins could be seen on the mirror, then an image of Guilmon being deleted could be seen, "Guilmon!" Takato screamed, then his eyes widened in horror as he saw the next image of Terriermon loading his data, then once he was done the image broke.

Takato was broken "No…" he said in a low tone "How could they… do this?" Takato let himself drop to the ground only being supported by his hands "I trusted all of you with my life, this…. This…" Takato let the tears run down his cheeks.

The other Takato put his hand on his shoulder "We were saved from them for a reason, we will get Guilmon back" he said in a soft tone.

Takato didn't look up "They said they were my friends" he said softly.

The other Takato kneeled down to face him "They never were, remember how they all treated us when we tried to get revenge for what happened to Leomon, everyone discriminated us, judged us, even the said girl we so much cared for and loved, even our friends, and when Beelzemon was closing in for the kill none of them moved an inch for us, you see we have no one"

Takato looked up at his dark self he could see he was also crying "But…." He tried to find a gap in all his dark self was saying but looking back he was right no one tried to get in the way to save them not Jeri, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, nor Rika none moved an inch.

"They hate us Takato the only reason they care for us is because we're strong and they used us for their advantage" The dark Takato said picking Takato up. "We have no place with them, come with me and we'll get back our one and true friend Guilmon back" he said gesturing his other self to take his hand.

Takato looked at his dark self's hand "You mean it?" he asked wiping the tears away.

"Of course" his dark self told him….

Takato nodded and took his hand and he felt a dark cloud engulf him…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Airchi was in the room waiting for the dark spore to take effect then suddenly he felt a very dark presence in the room, he looked around but no one seemed to be inside the room, he leaned close to Takato's unconscious body...

Takato's eyes flew open, only this time his eyes weren't their wonderful brown color, they had been replaced by a deep red crimson color, he got up and looked at Airchi and grinned maliciously, a grin that even made Airchi tremble in fear….

* * *

_**Ryo: Well that's it for this chapter everybody**_

_**Henry: Well it's good to see that Takato is ok.**_

_**Ryo: I'm not sure that's Takato Henry**_

_**Henry: Anyways we hope that you liked this chapter as well as the last.**_

_**Ryo: By the way Henry where did you take off to?**_

_**Henry: W-What do you mean Ryo?**_

_**(Ryo looked at the script)**_

_**Ryo: Well you suddenly take off but it never says where to, also it appears as if a page was ripped off after that part…**_

_**Henry: Well we're out of time until next time folks, and thanks for the continued support**_

_**(Henry stormed out of the room)**_

_**Ryo: Hu? Wha-? Wait!...**_


	3. Recovery

_**Henry:*Sigh***_

_**Ryo: Hey Henry what's up?**_

_**Henry: Well**_

_**(Henry shows Ryo the script)**_

_**Ryo: Ouch man I guess the author's taking it out on you now.**_

_**Henry: Well now it seems that the world is against me, on my way here a bird pooped on my head.**_

_**Ryo: Oh so that's why it took you so long to leave the bathroom.**_

_**Henry: That and I also stepped on dog poop and I have severe intestinal issues. *Sighs***_

_**Ryo: Cheer-up bro…**_

_**Henry: Yeah whatever…. On with the chapter.**_

_**Ryo: Oh and before we forget the author doesn't own Digimon or any of the companies related.**_

_**Henry: Yeah whatever.**_

_**Ryo: (laughs nervously) well folks on with the chapter…**_

* * *

_Eleven months after Takato's fall…._

_Unknown…._

The night had fallen fast and a young man in a black cape was watching the waves of the ocean to his side was his partner digimon also looking at the never ending ocean, the young man turned to face his partner "BlackAgumon, do you think we're in the wrong place?" he asked his partner in a calm voice.

His partner just looked at him "Well T I don't know what to say I have had this feeling that something is amiss but I just can't seem to get what it is" he responded

'_Ever since that fight with that tamer, when he hit BlackWarGreymon with that bright light an image of a girl came to me, a beautiful girl with light brown hair and beautiful eyes, I need to know who she is and why did she come into my mind, above all else since then I'm starting to doubt even more my master why?' _T thought to himself.

T, as his partner calls him, was starting to get the feeling that he just doesn't belong with his master, "If only I could remember my past BlackAgumon, then I could resolve all my doubts" he said staring once again into the eternal pond.

BlackAgumon gave him a worried look, "I know what you mean T all that I can recall is always serving the master by your side and nothing else"

'_If only I knew who I really am' _T thought to himself then at that very moment….

The water in front of him started to rise, but not in a wave move, but in a form of a door…

"_Do you wish to find answers?" _A voice suddenly came…

T was started by this, "Who is there?!" he said looking around, at the same time BlackAgumon was ready for any battle that would come.

"_I am not an enemy but an allay, if you truly wish to find your true self then come through this door and all will be revealed to you" _the voice faded away revealing a door where the water had rose.

T examined the door suspiciously, _'Can I really trust this person…or whatever that voice was? I really what to know about my past but….' _ He turned to face his partner "What do you think?"

BlackAgumon looked at the door for a while then looked at him, "I think it's time we get some answers don't you agree?" he said courageously.

T smiled "Alright I'm with ya, let's go!" he said reaching the doorknob, he slowly turned it and at the sound of a click he slowly started to open it, then a blinding light came out of the door engulfing both T and BlackAgumon and just like that they disappeared along with the door…

"T? Where are you dude the master want's to speak to you" Airchi said as he came out of the mansion-like house "T?!" he repeated himself looking all over "AGH!" he took out his D-Arc "T!? Where the heck are you!?" Nothing but static came from the other end "T!? Answer me damn it!" yet again nothing….

"He's gone" a dark voice said behind him, Airchi turned to see the face of their newest member Takato Matsuki, "He, tell me something I don't know" Airchi said mockingly as he went past Takato but as he passed, Takato grabbed Airchi by the elbow "You should really watch your tone on me, you don't want to see me angry GOT THAT!" he threatened.

Airchi felt a shiver go down his spine, as Takato threw him a glare that made him almost tremble in fear, "Y-Yes, I will" Airchi said fearfully, Takato let go of his elbow "Good, now go tell the master that T has gone missing" he demanded, Airchi just nodded and went inside the house leaving Takato alone in the night.

Takato turned to see where T was last standing, and started to walk over there, he bent down and grabbed some sand, "Wizardmon" Takato called to his temporary partner, a digimon appeared beside him, the digimon was wearing a cape that covered his mouth, companied by an orange-yellowed clothing that covered his whole body except his head, this whole clothing had zippers in many places, he wore brown gloves and brown boots and last his wizardly hat with a skull on its front all accompanied by a yellow staff that had a sun-like figure on it's end.

"You called?" Wizardmon said, Takato didn't turn "Yes I did I want you to tell me if a digiport was opened recently here" Takato demanded standing up from his current position, "Of course" Wizardmon said raising his hand and aiming it to where the ocean was as he closed his eyes a yellow sphere formed in his hand.

Wizardmon opened his eyes and dropped his hand "I'm sorry to say, that no portal was opened here recently" he said in an apologetic tone, Takato frowned at the news "Humph…" he said turning to the house "Come on we have to go see the master" and with that order Wizardmon vanished….

xTxTxTxTxTx

"Wh-Where am I?" T said opening his eyes, "B-BlackAgumon where are you?" he had no strength left inside him.

"_Do not fear young boy, just rest, rest and remember…." _A soft kind voice said, T didn't know why but he just closed his eyes and let a strange feeling com to him…

"_Remember…" _the voice whispered _"Remember…."_

xTxTxTxTxTx

"_Wha! Who are you?"_

"_Hi My name is Koromon, and I've been waiting for you!"_

"_Waiting for me?"…_

"_It's up to us Agumon, the rest are too tired to fight"_

"_Pepperbreath!"_

"_AGH, Let go of me you…"_

"_T…! AGH"_

"_Ahhh! Agumon help me!"_

"_Agumon digivolve to…. Greymon!"_

"_You are the digidestined and the fate of the digital world lies in your hands, I cannot allow Devimon get his hands on you"_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'll stay here to hold back Devimon… AGHH"_

"_FEEL THE TOUCH OF EVIL!"_

"_LEOMON!"_

"_You have to find the tags and crests"_

"_Where are those tags and crest?"_

"_Devimon hid the tags deep in the ocean, and the crests are scattered of the continent of server"_

"_Come on Greymon digivolve"_

"_Greymon digivolve to…. SkullGreymon"_

"_If you really are the Digivoled form of Greymon you can't hurt me"_

…_._

"_I'm sorry Koromon it's all my fault."_

"_Let go of me!"_

"_What do think this is T…? A game?"_

"_Well yeah!"_

"_Think again if anything happens to us here the same thing will happen to us in the real world"_

"_T-Then if I die here…"_

"_Exactly"_

"_Come on Greymon let's do this"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Oh your brave I like that, DARK SPIRIT CHAOS!"_

"_Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!"_

"_GigaBlaster!"_

"_I'm home Koromon!"_

"_This is your world?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I have to go Kari the others need me"_

"_Don't forget about me T…"_

"_I'll be back!"_

"_Eighth digidestined"_

"_Who elected me as leader?!_

"_Myotismon?!"_

"_WarGreymon!"_

"_Fate of two worlds"_

"_Evil Dark Masters?!"_

"_Diaboromon"_

"_Omnimon!"_

"_New digidestined?"_

"_Davis here a leader needs his goggles"_

"_Matt and Sora"_

"_Sacrifice Crests"_

"_Unable to digivolve?"_

"_WE WON'T GIVE UP WE CAN'T"_

"_WERE DIGIDESTINED!"_

T opened his eyes and noticed he was in a bedroom lying on a bed, the bed seemed fancy as did the room, it was painted red adorned with paintings of different digimon across it, the bed seemed to belong to a king it was bigger than a king-size bed, and had royal sheets across it.

T started to get up, he put his hand to his head from the headache he was having, "Where am I? And what was all that about?" he asked to himself, then he noticed somebody was missing "BlackAgumon!? Where are you buddy?"

The door opened to reveal a knight entering the room, T recognized him immediately "Gallantmon!? But how!?" T immediately got out of bed and aimed for his D-Arc but it wasn't there, he started to take a few steps back.

The knight raised his hands in a way that he didn't mean no harm "I'm sorry to startle you but I am not the Gallantmon you know, I mean no harm" the knight said not moving closer to T, though T noticed that his voice was not the same as the tamer's and his digimon combined, it was a much thicker voice strong, demanding and T noticed a sense of security and leadership coming from it.

"Then where is my partner and my digivice?" T demanded.

Gallantmon sighed "Please sit down and let me explain" he gestured T to the bed.

T hesitantly sat down on the bed "Alright, start of saying who are you and why you brought me here?" T demanded.

Gallantmon leaned his back on the wall across T and crossed his arms "My name is Gallantmon X, as for the X it is not for you to know why just yet, I am part of the defenders of the digital world called "The Royal Knights" although we have been trapped in this pocket dimension for quite some time now, and that's the reason to why we haven't been assisting the digidestined all these years, we are unable to leave but we are able to bring people or digimon in and out, and as to why we brought you here, well in fact it was your request, as you just saw, now you know who you are…" Gallantmon explained.

T looked back at the memories that had just come back to him, "Taichi Kamiya…." He said almost to himself looking down.

"That is correct you are the legendary Taichi Kamiya or as they call you Tai" Gallantmon said.

"Legendary?" Tai inquired

"Indeed you are quite the legend in all the four quadrants of the digital world, you have overcome trails that were said to be impossible, came up when all has no hope, stood where all has fallen, you have been the light where the darkness had ruled for many years, wherever you go a wave of happiness and hope always comes out, that's why your so called 'master' could not control you completely, because you are the light which shines strongest when all other lights have dimmed." Gallantmon explained

Tai looked defeated "But… I did horrible things for my 'master' things that would cause anybody else nightmares and the worst was that I…I…" tears started to form in his eyes "I…I seemed to enjoy it" he said letting the tears flow.

Gallantmon let Tai release the tears, "Tai you should know that that wasn't you it was the dark spore that took the darkest deepest side of you and made you forget everything." He said trying to comfort him.

Tai looked up "I know but how come I can remember everything? I remember the horrible things I did, I-no WE destroyed the third quadrant and took control over it without mercy in less than year, we took advantage of their good side then when we had their trust we…. We…. Stabbed them in the back" Tai said sobbing.

Gallantmon came up to Tai and put his armored hand on his shoulder, Tai looked up to him "We know what happened, we tried to get the 3rd quadrant's digidestined but we only managed to get Takuya Kanbara but he was…." Gallantmon trailed of.

Tai finishes for him "Defeated by Takato…" he said in an apologetic tone.

Gallantmon nodded "But let us not remember the past but let's concentrate on the problem at hand" He said to Tai who was rubbing his eyes.

"Which is?" Tai asked.

"Returning Agumon back to normal" Gallantmon said returning to his former position on the wall.

That caught Tai's attention, "What's wrong with him?" he asked worriedly.

Gallantmon sighed "Well in case you've noticed he's black"

Tai made a dumb fold look "Yeah…"

Gallantmon continued "Well he was turned from Vaccine to Virus, which is not something easy to do, whoever is your master has to be very powerful to transform your digimon's type and your digivice"

Tai remembered his old digivice "So will you be able to do anything about them?"

Gallantmon stretched out his hand and Tai's D-Arc appeared but it wasn't the same black color as it was before, now it was a Blue D-Arc with an orange ring, it remembered him of his old digivice, "Your digivice has been restored to what is could be called normal, but apparently we are not able to return it to its prior form" he explained.

Tai got up and took his D-Arc "Well at least I like the colors" he joked.

Gallantmon chuckled, "With that new D-Arc you will be able to contact me wherever you may be, now turning to Agumon's case, it will take a little more time to return him to normal, taking in consideration that we have to recover the memories locked up inside him and changing his type will not be an easy task."

Tai got up "How much?" he asked.

"A week" Gallantmon firmly said.

Tai nodded, "Ok I'll wait but once he's done we're going back into action" he said courageously.

Gallantmon nodded proudly "Just as I expected, but I need you to deliver a message for me"

"To who?" Tai asked.

Gallantmon looked at him in the eye "To Rika Nonaka"

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Rika's POV_

_Sinjuku Cemetery._

It's almost been a year since that terrible day, the day when we lost him, I closed my eyes at the sight of his destroyed goggles with his blood entering my mind, at first it was hard to believe that Goggle-head was gone it was nearly impossible, but in the end we all faced reality, he was gone and he wasn't going to come back.

In the near year that had passed since then Jeri was the one that resulted being the most affected, she had trouble talking to us all, eating and she never smiled, worse than Leomon's case, but that all started to change once Braniac started to go over to her house trying to cheer her up, after many failed attempts he made it, he managed to recover Jeri all by himself, and a little psychiatric help that is.

As for Braniac himself we barely ever see him he's always locked up in his room or with his dad working on his laptop, I tried to get Terriermon to tell me what he was doing but even the Nutbrained bunny head didn't tell me and it's a bit frustrating, although he is the one who took the loss of Goggle-head more maturely than anybody else.

Kazu and Kenta moved out of the city, and they went to USA to California for supposedly no reason in particular but we all knew it had to do with Goggle-head's 'fall' I kinda know how they felt or in any case how their parents felt, the fear of losing their sons was not an easy thought, I guess they all thought we were invincible, whoever that man was truly proved them wrong.

Mako and Ai are doing ok apparently the news of Goggle-head affected more Impmon than them maybe because they're still too young to understand a loss, they spend most of their free time with Susie who cried almost for a day upon hearing the news.

Ryo, well Ryo comes in and out from the digital world, I took his invitation for a date after the 10th time he asked and well I can't complain about it, we've been going out since it was a bit difficult telling my mother that I had a boyfriend now. Though Ryo still feels guilty that he couldn't do anything for Goggle-head.

Goggle-heads parents also moved away, one day without anyone knowing the bakery had a note that said that they had moved away some wondered the reason why but we, the gang, knew why, this city brought to many memories of their son the boy of their lives, who was taken away from them. I guess they went to look for a fresh start, no one can blame them for that.

And well as for me I took all my pain and let it out I cried for many days, I hate Goggle-head for leaving without letting me tell him my true feelings and I hate myself even more for not realizing that sooner, though I will always love him and miss him, his idiotic never-ending smile, his bad jokes, his unsecure attitude, and his heroic spirit; somehow I felt his loss just like my dad's I think I could of treasured them more if I had a chance, though sometimes I have this feeling that Goggle-head is still out there somewhere, as much as I wish it to be true I know it will never come to pass.

I kept his goofy goggles, of course I cleaned them and changed the broken lends for new ones and when everyone saw them around my neck nobody asked my why, only until we started dating did Ryo ask me why, I told him the truth, that I keep them as memory as the second man I loved in my life given that the first was my father. Damn Goggle-head he made me weak he broke through the ice in me and made me thoughtful, kind and caring, well a little.

I also always carry with me his D-Arc, I sometimes find myself starring at the screen that shows nothing more but static, I was going to give it to his parents but when I went to look for them they were long gone.

Though one thing has been on my mind, ever since Goggle-head's incident no bio-emergences have been registered, and that is something very strange.

Right now I'm in the cemetery in front of his tomb, I come here almost every week, I find myself at ease when I'm here, sometimes I find it hard to prevent the tears from coming out although sometimes I don't stop them.

"Hey their cutie" Said a voice coming behind me.

I formed a fist "How many times have I told you not to call me like that Ryo!" I turned to punch him but all I met were his lips.

Once we broke apart he continued talking "How's my queen been?" he asked me.

I turned to look at Goggle-head's tomb "Well you know the usual always regretting taking that day to easy" I said in a saddened tone.

Ryo just looked at me "Come on we told Henry we'd meet him at the park at four" he said taking my hand.

"Oh that's right Braniac told us that he was going to tell us something, wonder what it is?" I asked myself

Ryo and I started walking away from the graveyard "I guess it must be the reason he's been locked up in his room all the time." Ryo answered.

I remembered that he was really enthusiastic when he called.

_**Flashback**_

_**RRRRIIINNNGGG!... RRRIIINNNGGG!...**_

"Hello!?" Rika answered

"RIKA WE DID IT!" Henry's tone made Rika almost drop her phone.

"Hey gobble-brain in case you haven't noticed … **I'M NOT DEAF!" **Rika yelled back, apparently her scream did make Henry drop the phone.

"Yeah, sorry hehe my bad it's just that I'm too excited" Henry sounded very happy

"So what did you do? Oh don't tell me you _'did it' _with crazy-girl" Rika said disgusted

"W-W-What n-no O-OF C-COURSE NOT RIKA!" Henry said nervously, it was no secret that he and Jeri had started to go out a couple days ago

Rika couldn't help but laugh, but too bad for her that Henry had something to comeback with.

"Hey well at least I don't call mine cutie princess" Henry mocked

Rika was lucky no one saw her turn various shades of red "HENRRY WONG WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Henry couldn't help but laugh it all up.

Once he got his breath back in him "I already called the rest to meet up at four in the usual place it's too important to say over the phone kay"

Rika got interested and curious "Ok I'll see you guys up there"

"Yeah see you at four… Cutie" Henry teased before hanging up

Rika closed her cellphone hard "ARGH, Wait till I get you Braniac, just you wait."

_**End of flashback**_

"Rika?!"

"Huh?" I came back to reality, I saw Ryo kneeling down.

"Um… I don't know what I did but can you stop gripping my hand like that I really need it" Ryo begged me with tears forming in his eyes.

I didn't notice but I had squeezed Ryo's hand for remembering the anger I have against Henry, I immediately let go "S-Sorry" I blushed.

Ryo got up sobbing his hand "No worries cuit-"

I grabbed him by the neck and started shaking him "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

xTxTxTxTxTx

_POV Change…_

_Sinjuku Park…_

Henry was in Guilmon's house inspecting it.

"Hey Henry!" Henry got out of the house to see Ai and Mako coming up the stairs, along with Impmon.

"Hey Ai hey Mako how you been?" Henry asked.

"Hey wa'ta bout me am I painted or what?" Impmon asked.

Henry chuckled "Hey Impmon how've you been?"

Impmon crossed his arms "There was that so hard? And I've been ok thanks"

"So have we" Ai said

Mako started to look around "Hey where's Terriermon and Susie?" he asked Henry

"Susie had to stay to finish homework and I left Terriermon because I want this to be a surprise for him." Henry answered.

"You didn't have to be so rough you know" A voice said.

Henry turned to see Ryo Akiyama and Rika Nonaka walking towards them, he could see that Ryo had been badly beaten (Again) obviously by his girlfriend.

Rika was looking away and walking slowly with her eyes closed, but just as she caught a glimpse of Henry she smiled sweetly at him, a smile that made Henry sweat.

"Hello Henry!" Rika said enthusiastically waving to Henry.

Henry gulped hard "Impmon in case I die can you tell Jeri that she means a lot to me"

Impmon looked at him confused then he turned to Rika "Oh, yeah you can count on me"

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me…" he said slowly getting up and then….

_***Swoosh***_

All that was left where Henry stood was dust, Rika seeing this ran after him "Oh no you don't!" she yelled back at him.

Ryo got up where Ai, Mako and Impmon were, "What you call her now?" Impmon asked

Ryo looked at the little digimon "hehe take a guess" he said.

_*45 kicks, hits, and punches latter.*_

Rika came up happily towards where everybody else was "Hey you guys what you up to?" she asked Ai and Mako.

"Ah nothing just playing with Impmon" Mako answered her.

"Hey, you're going to have to face puppet-girl and tell her how her mate died" Impmon added.

Then a beat-up Henry came out of the bushes "I'm ok" he said fainting on the spot, he had his T-shirt ripped and bruises all over, his pants were ripped as well.

"Geez, Rika how come you don't do that to digimon?" Impmon asked.

"Because I tolerate them more than any of these Twerps" Rika said crossing her hands.

Ryo dragged Henry to where everybody else was, "Hey Henry wake up!" he said giving Henry some little slaps.

Henry started to come back to senses, he opened his eyes all dizzily "Hey mommy tell daddy that I won't be going to kindergarten today" he said looking at Ai.

"Great you broke 'em" Impmon said to Rika.

"Oh please wasn't he already broken?" Rika mocked, everyone looked at her.

"What?! The Braniac likes to go to school and likes crazy-girl isn't that weird enough?" Rika said in defense.

"I hate to say it but I agree with the brat" Impmon said nodding to what Rika had said.

Henry started to come back to reality "Huh…? What happened last thing I remember was that an Ogremon was chasing after me and caught me", everyone including Ai and Mako took a step back from Rika, who was now emitting a red aura.

Little to late did Henry just realize his mistake "Oh come, on Rika it was a joke hehe, right guys? Guys?"

Henry looked around to realize that everyone had taken a step away and turned away, "Hey you dug your own hole man." Ryo said.

"Hey I'll keep my promise" Impmon told Henry.

"Ah hehe, we can talk about this right Rika?" Henry said holding his hands up in defense as the angered Rika came close to him little by little, "Right?!" He said almost crying.

Rika came up to him smiling in a cute way "Any last words Wong?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Yeah just one" Henry said fearfully, "What?" Rika asked a bit more serious "Mercy?" he asked.

Rika shook her head, "Ai, Mako you better close your eyes" Rika said still in a cute voice, cracking her knuckles.

"AAGGHHHH!" Impmon swore that Henrys screams had been heard all the way to the digital world….

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Unknown…_

In a room fully immersed in darkness an only ray of light came in lighting up a chessboard lying on a table in the middle of the room, on the chessboard were two sides one side had white pieces each for one digidestined and there partner, where the king was supposed to be there was an empty space as well as the spot in front of him, in the place of the knights stood the miniature body of Matt and in front of him representing the pawn stood the little stone body of his partner Gabumon the other spot where the knight was supposed to be was empty as well as the pawn spot in front of him, representing the bishops were the bodies of Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa and in front of them Biyomon and Palmon, representing the towers were the bodies of Koji Minamoto and Ryo Akiyama in front of them stood Lobomon and Cyberdramon, and last but not least representing the queen was Rika Nonaka and in front of her was Renamon.

As for the other side it was represented in dark pieces though it only had a few pieces, the only pieces it had were representing the knights which stood Takato and Tai in front were Wizardmon and BlackAgumon, and representing a bishop where Airchi in front stood his digimon Dorumon, aside from that the rest was empty, suddenly…

The piece representing Tai and BlackAgumon burned up and Tai appeared on the digidestined side representing the king and in front his loyal partner Agumon.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A dark deep voice came from inside the darkness, "It appears that our knight has left our grip, and it appears you will be making an early appearance." He said to someone inside the room.

"Yes master" a young boy's voice came from the other side of the room, "Go my boy, go and get my knight back" the dark vice demanded.

"Indeed I will" the young boy said, but the next word he said was a word that many digimon had come to fear, a word that represented the rise of a great warrior, a word that soon many other digimon and human alike would learn to fear, the word….

"EXECUTE!"

* * *

_**Ryo: Well that was it for this chapter we hope you all liked it.**_

_**Rika: Ah that felt good, it's nice to get your stress out like that.**_

_**(Ryo sweatdropped) "Man poor Henry this certainly wasn't his day."**_

_**Ryo: (laughs nervously) Um… Rika you sent Henry to the hospital.**_

_**Rika: Hey I was just doing what the scrip said.**_

_**Ryo: The script said soft punches not death-blowing ones, and so was Henry.**_

_**Rika: Mine didn't say that…**_

_**(Ryo slammed his palm into his forehead)**_

_**Rika: But anyways I'm quite curios to see how Tai will handle things I mean what about the other digidestined? And how did he turn evil in the first place? Also how come not all of the digidestined were on the chessboard? And by the way a chessboard?!**_

_**Ryo: I'm afraid not even I have the answers to that, and well I guess we have a crazy author.**_

_**Rika: Well you're right about that.**_

_**Ryo: Well time's up folks we hope you liked the chapter and until next time.**_

_**Rika: Ja-ne, and don't worry about Henry he's ok.**_

_**Ryo: I doubt it…**_

_**Rika: WHAT WAS THAT?!**_

_**Ryo: Well folks gotta run see ya…**_

_**(Ryo ran almost at the speed of light out of the room)**_


	4. Origines

_**Henry: Welcome back everybody and welcome to chapter 4!**_

_**Ryo: It's good to see you in a good mood**_

_**Henry: Yep you see the hospital gave me these great pain killers and man do they work like a charm **_

_**Ryo: Ooookkkayy (Steps away from Henry) Well today we have a very special guest with us today so stay tuned for the omake after the chapter.**_

_**Henry: The author does own digimon! **_

_**Ryo: No Henry the author does not own digimon or any of the companies related, please don't listen to him he's drugged…**_

_**Henry: I AM SO NO- Oh look a cookie jar…**_

_**Ryo: Henry that's not a- never mind, on with the chapter hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Hello everybody my names Sora Takenouchi, in case some of you haven't heard of me I am one of the original digidestined team, my first trip to the digital world was when I was 12 years old, I went there with some of my friends of summer camp, as well as my best friend Taichi Kamiya, in the digital world I met who would become my partner and my best friend, Biyomon.

I am the bearer of the Crest of Love, though I really don't feel like I deserve the crest at all, the reason of this is that it was because of me that the digidestined team broke-up, ever since I did the stupidest and most horrible thing in my life, you're all probably wondering what happened right?

Well it started out a few months after the defeat of Armageddemon, it was the semi-final match of Tai's soccer team, you would think that as his best friend I would be there backing him up offering my support but that's where you're all wrong.

When I started dating Matt I didn't notice it at first but after a few days I could tell that Tai was jealous, I tried to cope with it at first but then little by little it was getting hard for us to be in the same room without one of us starting a fight…. Although to tell the truth it was mostly me who started them.

I don't know why but I couldn't stand Tai anymore every time I saw him I just left or ignored him, and when he either asked me something or tried to talk to me I would just answer coldly or just answer angered, yeah I know what you're all thinking, what a b&%$ right?

Little by little we started growing apart, and when I noticed it my relationship with Tai was barely even there.

And going back to where I was, the day Tai had his semi-finale match I decided not to go, why? Because I couldn't stand the sight of him that's why.

I got into a fight with Matt because of that he told me that how could I do that to a person that was supposed to be my best friend, I just shrugged at the question and told him to stay with me that day, again yes I know it was pretty selfish on my part and the truth it was, I guess I wanted to cut ever sting that attached me to Tai, even if that meant ruining his friendship with Matt.

The next day it all went well for me, until I came up and found Tai….

**_**Flashback****_

"Hey Sora wait up!" I head Tai's voice coming up from behind me.

I turned to see his face "What do you want Tai?" I asked coldly

I could see that Tai wasn't used to me answering like that "Uh… Well I just wanted you to know that our team won the semi-final and that were going to face off Tokyo High in the finale"

I tried to answer the best way I could "And?"

Tai was obviously taken aback by this but still I saw him stay his ground, "And… well… the team seems brutal they say their la-"

"Look Tai as much as I would like to hear you rambling on about your soccer, I gotta go see ya" I interrupted him.

_****End Of Flashback****_

I didn't look back to see Tai's face but I could tell I hurt him and a lot, at this point I bet you all hate me by now, and you're also probably thinking how could this "#$%& be the bearer of the Crest Of Love? Believe me when I tell you that I now think the same thing.

Well that wasn't it, apparently I couldn't get enough of seeing Tai's hurt face, I kept on hurting him ignoring him and answering him in cold ways, the strange thing was that he kept on insisting and insisting on talking to me.

Well that kept going for a couple of weeks until I committed the stupidest dumbest, most horrible and the worst move I had ever done in my life….

xTxTxTxTxTx

It started off like any other day…

_**BEEEEPPPP!... BEEEEPPPP!... BEEEPPP!...**_

'_Ahg, stupid alarm clock where is it?' _I shut up the alarm clock and opened my eyes to stare at the roof of my bedroom.

"Looks like another normal day again" I got up and headed for the shower, I got out and got in my school uniform and grabbed my bag.

"I'm leaving mom!" I yelled to my mother, who by now was one of the people I most trusted.

"Take care dear, and don't come back to late I have some errands to run!" she said poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Sure mom!" I said leaving the door, I waited for a couple of minutes until Matt came for me in his father's car.

"You really are a morning bird aren't you?" He teased.

"Yep" I said as I got in and gave him a kiss.

"So do you think the math test will be hard?" he asked as we drove off, we were at tests finals and well math wasn't Matt's strongest suit.

"Matt its math, numbers and equations what can be so hard about that?" I teased him.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss's smarty pants, just because you know math doesn't mean we all can" he said acting angered

"Oh, come on Matt I'm just teasing you and I'll know you'll do great in the exam" I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I hope so" he said almost in defeat.

"If you don't then where did all our time in studying go?" I asked as he parked the car.

"If you're talking about all the times we said we'd study and insisted we'd see a movie or go out, I don't see how I could learn math in all of that" he said accusingly.

"Hey those were all your ideas not mine." I said looking away.

We got out of the car and heading inside the building, "Okay maybe it was my fault but still it's partially yours for backing me up in those ideas." He said in defense.

"But at least we studied a little" I said wrapping my arms around his left one.

"Hopefully that little study will help me" he said as we walked in the classroom.

"It will" I said looking around until I saw him.

I saw Tai talking with Izzy who had been advanced a grade for his outstanding knowledge, at the sight of his laugh my blood boiled, I didn't know why but I got angry just by the sight of him.

"Um… Sor' you okay?" I turned to see Matt looking at me, apparently my anger was not well hidden "Uh… yeah let's go sit down" I said gesturing him to the seats.

"Just let me go say hi to the guys first" He said taking off in Tai's direction, I started to get even more angered when Matt greeted Tai, I sat down trying not to look back but it was useless, I found myself turning to see how Matt was having a good time with them, and I started getting angrier by the minute.

Then the teacher came in and Matt came to take his seat by me, "Man I hate having Math at the first hour" he complained.

"But you like having Tai around at the first hour" I said mockingly.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, fortunately the teacher had started handing out the exams.

I got out of the exam fairly quick it's a good thing I understood math or else I'd be like Tai and the rest… _'Wait did I just think of Tai?! Ugh why can't I get him out of my head?!'_

The rest of the school day went easy, all the other test we had that day were finances and government which were also quite easy.

Then came lunch time, I would have never guessed that this would be the place where it would all go down…

I came into the cafeteria looking around for the rest of the gang, then I saw Matt waving at me at a table where T.K., Kari, Izzy, Davis, Ken and Yolei were, I got a tray and went to get my share of the food the cafeteria was giving out.

I started walking to the table but as I did I saw Kari give TK a kiss and leave with Davis, things weren't going so well between me and Kari given the fact that I hurt her brother every time I see him pretty much gives her the reason to do so, and well Davis is kinda like his brother as well.

"Hey you guys how'd the tests go?" I asked as I sat on a chair.

"Well math was very easy as to government I'm not so interested in that area" Izzy said.

"And you Matt?" I asked Matt who was deep into thought, "Matt?"

"Huh?" He said turning around to see me.

"I asked you how your exams went." I asked again.

"Okay, I guess" he said playing around with his food.

I could see that Matt was clearly upset by something "What's wrong Matt?"

Matt sighed and seemed to be thinking about what he was about to say, I expected almost anything but what came out next, heck I even thought he would say that we had to take some time apart, given the fact that he has been pretty occupied with his band.

"Sora I want to know why you're acting so cold and harsh to Tai" I was frozen at his question, I just looked away.

"I have to go see the computer lab to check out one of the computers" Izzy said clearly avoiding our conversation.

"Wait up Izzy I need you to help me out with my computer" TK ran after him, _'Geez TK can you be more obvious you don't even have a computer' _I said to myself.

"Hey Ken you said you were going to go see your coach right?" Yolei said.

"No I did- Ahg" Ken was dragged away by Yolei leaving me and Matt alone something I didn't want at all, I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"So?" Matt insisted.

"Why do you want to know Matt?" I said not looking at him.

"Come on Sora, you and Tai were best friends since you were six or five, heck I don't know that well but you two were like brothers, and suddenly you start treating him like hell for no apparent reason, that's harsh Sora" The words that he said stung like needles to my heart.

"Look Matt, the reason I treat him like that is because he just won't accept you and me, he follows us around like a lost puppy it's time for him to face the facts and grow up we're not kids anymore." I said in defense.

"That's not a good reason Sora plus he never follows us around, he's supposed to be our friend we weren't even there for one of the most important games for him." Matt started raising his tone.

I stayed silent, "And about you and me….." Matt took his time to continue then he opened his mouth but I beat him to the chase.

"Matt, you can say whatever you want to me about Tai but until he grows up and starts acting like a man I cannot and will not consider him as my friend!" I nearly yelled at him, then it began…

"Is that really what you think Sor'?" My heart nearly skipped a beat as I recognized the voice, I turned around to see Tai.

"Yo bro, we were just…" Matt tried to find a good excuse, but something in me snapped I couldn't handle this anymore.

"How long have you been there Tai!?" I demanded.

"Long enough, did you really mean all that?" He asked in a soft tone.

I turned to Matt "You see he's always spying on us, and yes Tai I meant all that I said and you know what else!?" I saw Tai's eyes glitter with tears starting to form, but I didn't care.

"Sora, please stop" Tai begged.

"No Tai, first off you need to grow up and accept reality I'm with Matt and I'll never choose you before him, NEVER!" I said standing up to face him.

"Please Sora" Tai was on the verge of tears, looking to the ground.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY TAI? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW WE COULD ALL ACCEPT YOU FOR OUR LEADER, YOU BEEING AS STUPID AS YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T EVEN PASS A SIMPLE MATH TEST!" by then the words were… just coming out.

"Sora…." Tai's voice was barely noticeable.

Matt reached out and grabbed my hand "SORA!" I just egged him away, "NO MATT HE NEEDS TO HEAR THIS!" That's when it happened the next words that came out of my mouth were the biggest mistake of my life….

I turned to Tai "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BACAME YOUR FRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU KNOW WHAT TAI I WISH I NEVER WOULD HAVE MEET YOU!" Those words echoed through the cafeteria, and came back into my ears I then realized what I just said, I brought my hands to my mouth I tried to say something else but nothing came out, I turned to look at Matt who was looking at me with surprised eyes.

"Tai..." I turned to look at him but no one was there anymore.

"You went too far this time Sora" Matt said to me in a cold tone, I turned to face him but I felt someone push me to face another way then….

**_**SLAP**_**

I was brought to the ground, but when I looked up my eyes widen at the sight of a crying Kari who had her hands grabbed by TK.

"Get so much of a meter close to my brother or even look at him ever again and I promise you I will tear you to pieces" she told me in a tone that didn't belong to the sweet Kari I knew, her eyes were filled with rage and sadness.

I tried to say something but just like before nothing came out, Kari got loose of TK's grip and stormed out of the cafeteria pushing everyone in her way aside, TK went after her and at the door I could see Ken, Izzy and Yolei looking at me with frightened eyes but then there was Davis who looked at me with eyes that matched Kari's.

Matt came up to me and helped me up, "You know you really deserved that" he said to me and I knew he was right.

I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me and whispering things between them, I had obviously forgot, or in other words blocked everything around me, I immediately felt guilty and embarrassed, I just ran out of the cafeteria not knowing where to go, "Sora wait!" I heard Matt's voice call after me, but I just ignored it and kept running letting tears of anger or sadness or maybe even of both emotions come out, at that time it didn't matter all I knew was that I was crying.

I ran and ran and ran, I couldn't stop until I got to a park, I sat down on a swing then I realized that I was in the park where I first had meet Tai, I closed my eyes to and let the memories consume me…

(A/N for those of you who wish to here a soundtrack for this next part I recomend What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts)

"_What's your name?" _

"_Huh?"_

"_What is your name?" _

"_Sora"_

"_My name is Tai, do you wike soccer?" _

"_Soccer?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Come on I'll show you how to pway"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Pass it Sora over here"_

"_Nah you'll miss hehe"_

"_Here you're first soccer ball"_

"_Oh thanks Tai it my best present yet"_

"_Hehe glad you liked it"_

"_You're not going to play soccer and that's final"_

"_But mom!"_

"_No butts you're staying here, I don't want you playing anymore"_

"_Why don't you understand me?!"_

"_Sora what are you doing out here in the rain?"_

"…_."_

"_Come on Sora let's get you out of here"_

"_Hey, Tai…. Um…. thanks for cheering me up that day"_

"_No prob Sor' that's why I'm here whenever you may need me I promise I'll be there"_

"_Thanks Tai"_

"_Hey Sor' you going to summer camp?"_

"_Yeah you?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_It'll be a blast!"_

""_The Crest of Love? That fits you perfectly Sora"_

"_NO IT''S NOT, ITS WORNG DON'T EVEN SAY THAT TAI"_

"_But Sora it is like you you're always thinking of everyone else"_

"_NO WAY I DON'T CAR WHAT HAPPENS TO EVERYONE ELSE, THE TRUTH IS YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT ME SO BACK OFF!... Oh I'm sorry Tai"_

"_But Sora what's the matter?"_

"_It's just that my crest won't glow…. It's because I don't have any love"_

"_AAAAHHHHHH!"_

"_Sora stop it!"_

"_Let go!"_

"_Even if what you said is true you shouldn't believe a word form that loser DemiDevimon….. Don't cry Sora"_

"_Hey Sora I'm sorry about the hair pin"_

"_No Tai I'm sorry I guess I over reacted a bit"_

"_A little?"_

"_Hey it was your fault to!"_

"_Hehe but you were the one who started it hehe"_

"_Stupid Tai"_

"_Hey Sora Wait up"_

"_Hey something smells good"_

"_Hey Tai"_

"_So…. Sora y-you going to the concert with somebody...? Not that it matters to me just wondering"_

"_No, I wanna be available in case Matt is free afterwards"_

"_Oh, I see… Matt huh…?"_

"_You're not mad at me Tai?"_

"_Don't worry i-it's ok, now go in there and say hi to Matt for me" _

"_Thanks Tai"_

"_The least you can do is leave us the cookies!"_

"_Tell you what I'll make some special ones for you"_

"_I'll be waiting thanks"_

"_Sora wait up!"_

"_What do you want Tai?"_

"_Uh… Well I just wanted you to know that our team won the semi-final and that were going to face off Tokyo High in the finale"_

"_Look Tai as much as I would like to hear you rambling on about your soccer, I gotta go see ya"_

"_I'm with Matt and I'll never choose you before him, NEVER!"_

"_I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW WE COULD ALL ACCEPT YOU FOR OUR LEADER, YOU BEEING AS STUPID AS YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T EVEN PASS A SIMPLE MATH TEST!"_

"_I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BACAME YOUR FRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU KNOW WHAT TAI I WISH I NEVER WOULD HAVE MEET YOU!"_

That's when I realized it, "So you finally noticed it?" I looked up to see Matts face, he wiped away some of my tears, "Sora you have to go get him, and tell him everything".

"B-But Matt what abou-" he gave me a long passionate kiss it took a while for us to break "Sora don't worry about it I was probably going to end it because of my band" he said smiling.

Tears kept falling from my eyes "Y-You think he'll forgive me?"

Matt got me to my feet "You'll never know until you try now go, go and get him back!" he said me giving me a thumbs-up, "Okay Matt I will thanks, I will always love you" I said to him for the last time, then I turned around and started running at full speed to the Kamiya residence.

I heard Matt say a few words at my back "So will I, you're one lucky bastard Tai" at least that's what I think he said.

I ran as fast as I could, it started to rain and hard but it didn't matter to me all, all which mattered was getting to Tai.

I reached the apartment building where Tai lived, I pushed the evaluator buttons but it took too long so I decided to take the stairs, it was heavy I could feel that my feet were aching in pain but it didn't matter.

I reached Tai's floor but I didn't lower my speed I got to his door to see that it was open, I entered slowly… "Hello? Tai? Kari?" I asked for someone but no one answered then…. That's when I saw it… a note was on the table…

_Mom, Dad I'm sorry for this but I can't take it anymore I have to leave and start a new somewhere else, please don't look for me I'll contact you when I'm ready I love you all and I'll miss you're coking Mom really…_

_Kari, I love you sis, never forget that you are the best sister any guy could ever wish for, and please I beg you not to hold any grudges against Sora this wasn't her fault but mine for not wanting to move on and she's right I have to grow up and accept the facts, I'll miss you sis and thanks for everything, we'll see each other again be sure of that._

_Sora….. you're probably reading this by now I want you to know that yes I have always loved you and maybe always will, I don't know if I will but I hope to move on, you won't have to worry about me anymore I won't bother you nor Matt anymore, and I guess you're right I could never be a good leader, I'm sorry for not living up to be the friend you wanted Sor' I love you good-bye…._

_Love for ever and always…._

_Taichi Kamiya…_

I fell to my knees and sobbed and screamed for as long and as hard as I could remember, the rest that happened last night was a blur I don't remember all the details of that day but I remember that they sent a couple of search parties all over the city to look for him, they even checked if he had left the state by revising his passport history but it all came back negative, which only left a single place the digital world.

The next day I got up and joined the parties that were looking for him in the digital world, we searched for almost two months but we found nothing, not even Agumon, then things got worse when none of the original digidestined could enter the digital world, we never knew why but the only ones of us originals who could go in and out was Mimi and Joe and our own digimon, all the rest of us lost the ability to.

Then after Three months of search they made it official Taichi Kamiya was gone…..

xTxTxTxTxTx

Well you guys that's what happened, I lost my best friend and the person that made me happy, the team split up Kari and Davis don't talk to me anymore, TK and Matt and me, well we spend some friendly time together once in a while, Ken and Yolei they come up once in a while but not that often any more, Cody well he talks to everyone and tried to unite us once again but gave up when Kari lunged at me, and Izzy well he was one of the guys most closest to Tai he just buried himself even more in the computer but he still talks to every one of us, Mimi and Joe are constantly entering the digital world trying to find any clues, they still haven't given up.

Right know it's been more than a year since he's been gone and well I don't get my hopes up because he probably isn't ready to return but we'll be waiting for his return, I'll be waiting for him even if it takes me a lifetime I will wait and tell him how sorry I am, and I'll be prepared for any consequence or punishment he lays upon me, but knowing Tai…. He'd just say "It's okay Sor' I know you didn't mean it"

Well I gotta go everybody, and yes I agree I don't deserve the Crest of Love nor Tai's forgiveness and much less his love…..

* * *

_**Ryo: (Wipes tears away) Man this guy sure does like to make us cry.**_

_**Darman700: (also wiping tears away) Yeah I mean what's his problem**_

_**Ryo: Yeah stupid author…**_

_**Darman700: I agree…**_

_**Ryo: Oh wait that's you hehe**_

_**Darman700: Oh yeah right hehe**_

_**Ryo: Well as you see today our special guest is the author himself, tell us something about this chapter.**_

_**Darman700: Well this chapter explains the reason why Tai left and turned bad, and as to how that happened will be revealed later on.**_

_**Ryo: Well we hope you all liked the chapter, now moving on to why Darman700 is really here for…**_

_**Darman700: That's right, well I would personally like to thank all of you who have followed, favorite and reviewed this story so far and have put up with my lousy writing, and special thanks to:**_

_**The Keeper of the Worlds, thanks so much for your continued support and I hope you keep on reading and I hope don't let you down. :)**_

_**Gallantmon7196, The same goes to up bud, thanks for everything it really keeps me going thanks :)**_

_**Shadowboy8456, Equally for you as well, and thanks for the grammar support there, I hope you keep enjoying the story and I don't let you down thanks for everything :)**_

_**Fan-Deca-Girl, Same for you as well, thanks for the complement and I hope you keep on reading and enjoying my story thanks for all your support and complements :)**_

_**And my greatest thanks to Airchi, without you bro I don't know where I'd be right now, can't thank you enough for everything bro, you've kept me going in many occasions thanks a bunch bro :D**_

_**And thanks to all you all that read and review this story your support also gives me many help and inspiration.**_

_**Can't thank you guys enough really thanks and see you in the next chapter named "Fallen Courage"**_

_**Salutes….**_

_**Darman700 and Ryo OUT!...**_

_**Henry: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz**_


	5. Fallen Courage

_**Ryo: Welcome to chapter five of Broken Goggles: The Beginning of the end folks…**_

_**Henry: Hehehe**_

_**Ryo: What are you laughing about?**_

_**Henry: Payback**_

_**Ryo: On who?**_

_**Henry: Rika**_

_**Ryo: Oh please tell me you didn't**_

_**Henry: Yep (He pulled out a tape)**_

_**Ryo: What's on that tape?**_

_**Henry: Well I've uploaded into the net so take a look**_

_**(Ryo goes to the computer and sees what Henry's done)**_

_**Ryo: Is this Rika singing?!**_

_**Henry: Yep**_

_**Ryo: You're dead meat you know…**_

_**Henry. Whatever… Well everybody Darman700 does not own digimon or any of the companies related, so without further adue… Fallen Courage… hope you like it…**_

* * *

_Rika's POV_

_Shinjuku park…_

Okay maybe I did go a little too far with Brainiac, gut come on the guy got on my nerves, but anyways we're still in Guilmon's house waiting for the Brainiac to wake up, it had been fifteen minutes since I beat the living daylights out of him and he still was unconscious, to tell the truth I started to get just a bit worried.

Just then Henry started to get it back together, "Huh? Where am I?"

Ryo came up and kneeled down to him "Hello my name is Ryo it's a pleasure to meet you" he gave out his hand to take it.

"Ryo I know who you are, and seriously Rika next time you hit me avoid the face please." He was sobbing his cheek where I had left him a bruise _'What a wimp'_

"Please, Henry I didn't hit you that hard" I said looking away.

"Sure you didn't" Impmon said to me, "You want to be next?!" I menaced, showing him a fist, I saw him starting to sweat "Calm down sweet-cheeks, I'm just j-joking hehe" I just turned around.

Ai and Mako had to leave before Henry told us the reason he had called us, they said they had something to do, I felt a hand wrap around mine I turned to see Ryo smiling at me, I calmed down and smiled back in a way he made me feel safe and secure.

Ryo continued the talk "Anyways Henry why'd you call us up? You sounded pretty excited about something"

Henry's expression did a 180 turn from upset to downright happy "Well yes, the truth is ever since that day I kept a secret from all of you" at the sound of his words the whole room went silent.

I immediately knew which day he was talking about, I started to get really upset but not like before this time it was serious, Henry was keeping a secret form us about that day? They all know that when it comes down to Takato I'm not up for jokes. I started to grip Ryo's hand even harder, "You better have a good reason to have kept something from us Henry" my voice sounded serious and cold.

Ryo said nothing, I looked straight at Henry and he looked straight back at me as if only the two of us were there, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Rika…. If you remember back up to that day I had Terriermon load Guilmon's data" he said not easing his stare.

The fact that Terriermon had done that was deep imprinted in my mind, but the truth was that I never knew the reason why he had ordered Terriermon to do such a thing "Yeah what about it?"

Henry looked back to the hole that Guilmon had dug-up "Well I had him load the data in order to get him back" he didn't turn around.

WHAT?! Was he serious?! No digimon can come back after being deleted, those words made me want to lunge at him "You better not be joking Wong because I swear if you are I-"

"I'm not" He said in a serious tone looking back at me "I'm not joking because ever since that day I helped my dad develop a program to do so and now…" He came up close to me and put his arm on my shoulder "It's done Rika….. We can get him back" he was fighting back the tears.

I could not speak I was frozen at place, could he really have created a way to bring back Guilmon? I wanted to believe him but it was too… too good to be true I felt something wet run down my cheeks, I was crying "A-Are you r-really serious?" my voice was shaking and barely audible.

Henry hugged me and whispered to my ear "Yes Rika we can finally see that glutton back, he's all we have left of him" I felt my heart soften, I released Ryo's hand and hugged Henry back and whispered back to Henry "Thank you"…..

xTxTxTxTxTx

_POV Change…_

_Unknown…._

Takato was walking the usual rout that T used to take aside the ocean, he stopped at the place where T always stood and looked at the eternal ocean as the sun started to set, and to his own amazement he found the view beautiful.

His mind started to wander on to his painful memories he had of his so called friends, then he found himself smiling at the situation he was now in and he knew it was all their fault and they had to pay.

"_Takato…" _

Takato suddenly turned around at the sound of a voice he could not identify, "Who's there?" he called out….. No answer.

"_Takato come back…."_

He kept looking around in all directions "Wizardmon?"….. Again no answer.

"_Takato we need you to come back…."_

This time the voices were much more intense, then an overwhelming pain came to his head "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he dropped to his knees and raised his hands to his head.

"_Takato come back…. Taka-…. You're not ok….. Takato…. Takato…"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the pain was excruciating.

"_Takato…"_

"_Come back…"_

"_Takato…"_

"_Come back to us…."_

"_Come back to… me…."_

Then after what seemed to be hours of pain went away, Takato was on his knees holding himself up with his hands he was breathing heavily and sweating, he felt very weak as if he could not even stand, and he couldn't recognize any of those voices just as there were to many, although he knew exactly who that last voice was from it was just that he was trying to deny it.

Wizardmon suddenly appeared by his side "Sir what's wrong?" he said helping Takato to his feet, he noticed that he was barely able to keep his balance.

"I'm….. _Gasp… _I'm fine" he said swaying away Wizardmon's hand, and nearly falling off his balance.

Wizardmon caught him again "No you're not sir please allow me to take you to your room" the digimon nearly begged.

"I SAID- AAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" The pain came back to him and Takato grabbed his head once again and drooped to his knees, hearing the same voices in the same sequence all over again, when it stopped Takato had fell to the ground fainted.

Wizardmon carried him and went back into the house taking Takato to his room, little did they know that a dark cloud was lying overhead, and from it came a deep dark voice "Interesting, it appears that his subconscious is still fighting the dark spore, it seems I will have to take this matter into my own hands, I cannot allow to lose another of my valuable assets." And with that said the dark cloud dispersed.

xTxTxTxTxTx

_The dark room…_

Airchi came into the room, with Dorumon by his side "You called me master?" he asked looking at the darkest side of the room.

Silence took over for a brief moment then the dark voice overpowered the silence "Yes Aichi, it appears another problem has occurred" he gestured the chess board to him.

Airchi came closer to the chess board and his eyes widened at the fact that T's piece was on the digidestined side, "B-But how is this possible? The dark spore should have taken complete control over his body."

Airchi heard a sigh "To be honest with you my boy I had been expecting this since the day I took over him"

Airchi started to look confused, the voice came once again "Let me explain, he is not like anyone of you".

Airchi looked even more disoriented "What do you mean not like anyone of us?"

The voice responded "You see Airchi the original digidestined have something that no other digidestined will ever have" saying this Airchi knew exactly what his master was referring to.

Airchi gained his composure "The tags and crests" he confirmed.

The voice continued "Indeed, you see Airchi the tags and crests are not represented physically, but they themselves represent the crests" There was a pause seeing that Airchi was understanding the voice continued "The reason I wanted Taichi was that I could lure the rest in by using him once I had them all together I could take the crests for myself."

Airchi nodded "I see Master, but if you allow me I have one question"

The voice's silence confirmed he was able to continue, and so Airchi did "How exactly are you going to get the tags and crest given the fact that they are themselves hold the crest deep inside them?"

The voice chuckled "That my boy is Wizardmon's purpose, he is a digimon who is capable of many things returning the crests to their original forms in the tags will not be much of a task for him, although I cannot guaranty that the children will survive after the removal of the crests not that it matters, but if they do survive there is no need to fear them any more once we take the crests from them they will be powerless and they will not be able to digivolve their digimon much more than mere champions" the voice mocked.

Airchi smiled "Then I will go retrieve Tai for you Master" he said as he turned to leave the door.

"That will not be necessary, I do not want you to reveal your existence just yet, I will send Takato, but there lies yet another problem" The voice stopped Airchi causing him to turn around.

"What's the issue?" He asked angered by the fact that he has not been able to go to the field.

The deep voice noticed his anger "Do not fear my boy you will go out sooner than you realize, regarding to Takato's problem it appears that his subconscious is fighting the dark spore" there was another silence but the voice continued "If this continues we will lose our most valuable asset and most powerful weapon at hand".

Airchi looked interested now "What do you want me to do Master?" just as he said that a little black ball that looked like a seed went across the room to Airchi, "Another one?" he asked looking curiously at the other side of the darkened room.

The voice laughed "Do not fear Airchi, Takato maybe the only one apart from Taichi and Davis to withstand two dark spores in his body, now go and once he awakens send him after my crest."

Airchi made Dorumon grab the dark spore, and headed for the door but he had yet another question, "Yes?" the dark voice seemed to be able to read his intentions.

Airchi asked without turning around "What about the other you sent to get Tai?"

Airchi heard a chuckle "He's just to make sure that he doesn't escape once Takato reaches him, my other boy is to come back"

"Humph" Airchi said leaving the room.

"It is only a matter of time…." The dark voice laughed…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Aichi headed to the room where Takato was staying with Dorumon by his side carrying the dark spore cautiously not to squeeze it, which if he does will end up inside in him instead of Takato.

Once Airchi reached the room he opened the door and noticed that Wizardmon was on the side of the bed where Takato laid, Takato had a wet towel on his forehead, he appeared to be breathing heavily and sweating cold, Wizardmon looked at Airchi then at Dorumon his eyes widened once he saw what the little digimon was carrying, "What are you planning to do Airchi?" Wizardmon demanded.

Airchi was surprised by the way Airchi had answered him "You dare use that tone against me?! You are but a mere digimon you should lean your place when you speak to me!" Airchi glared.

Wizardmon stood his ground "The only one who deserves my respect and earns it is Takato and no one else I vowed to protect him and keep him safe and that's what I'll do even if that means I have to take you down then so be it!"

Airchi was stunned by this _'Wizardmon should not be like this I wonder what happened to him' _Airchi thought but then he looked at the young boy who seemed to be in agony _'Takato you are a special boy indeed' _Airchi thought for a moment then saw as he could use this as his advantage "Wizardmon, if what you say is true than let me stabilize Takato"

Wizardmon didn't seem to buy it "How? By inserting him another dark spore? Please Airchi I'm not that stupid I know what the dark spore does to a human body, it enhances the athletic abilities of the host by a big number, it also enchants the heart rate by a bare minimum and last but not least it makes the user potentially violent and stronger, in other words it can be called a drug and as I know inserting a large amount of drugs into a person leads to sudden death." He stood in the way between Dorumon and Takato.

Airchi sighed "I guess you did do your research, in any case you are right, but as you can see he is in agony and if I don't try to do something his brain will have a breakdown and he will remain a vegetable" he lied.

Wizardmon seemed to be buying Airchi's lie, he looked back at his agonizing partner then back at Airchi, it seemed as he was about to say no once again and Aichi was ready to use whatever means necessary to insert the dark spore but… "Very well…" Wizardmon said moving aside, Airchi laughed inside his mind.

"Thank you Wizardmon, you have just saved your partner, now, do it Dorumon" as his partner commanded Dorumon got on the bed and released the dark spore on top of Takato's chest and carefully pushed it in, once it was all in he hopped out of the bed and stood by Airchi's side as they waited for it to take effect.

Wizardmon watched that Takato's breathing was calming down, also the fever was coming down as well, and then he slowly opened his eyes "Wizardmon?" he asked in a low weak voice.

"I'm here Takato, please rest you need to rest" Takato didn't argue with that and went back to sleep without breathing heavily nor sweating.

Airchi turned to leave but was stopped by Wizardmon "Thank you Airchi, I'm-I'm sorry for doubting you" he apologized.

Airchi looked at him almost in disgust, "Just be sure not to talk to me in that tone ever again got it!" he menaced.

Wizardmon nodded, Airchi then remembered the other aspect he had to take care of "Oh, and when he wakens you two are to retrieve the Crest of Courage, the Master said he already filled you in in what you have to do" he remembered the digimon.

Wizardmon did not seem to content but he nodded "Indeed I do"

"Good the Master will not tolerate any failure" Airchi said leaving the digimon with his partner, once in the corridor Airchi stopped and looked back from to room he had just exited '_Those eyes they were not the crimson color that they should have been…Takato I can see your real self is still in there and it's fighting to get out'_ on that though Airchi left the corridor and stormed out of the house….

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Rika's POV_

Nightfall had fallen and Ryo wanted to accompany me to my house but I shot down his offer I told him I wanted to have some time alone to myself and of course Renamon, to tell the truth I couldn't be more happier this day could be one of the best ever since that misfortunate incident…

**_Flashback_**

"Well no need to thank me Rika you should do that to my dad it was his plan all along" Henry told me after we broke the hug.

I suddenly saw Impmon pull Henrys pants like he was a shy kid asking his father for permission "Hey Pineapple-head d-does t-that mean we can g-get back Leomon to?"

Henry kneeled down and patted Impmon on the head "Hey, that's why I called you we made this so we can get both of them back, that's also why I didn't call Jeri in because I want it to be a surprise, so you think you can help me?" he asked smiling.

Impmon was on the verge of tears "Y-You aren't kidding? W-We can get Leomon back?"

Henry smiled at him once more "No I'm not kidding Impmon we can get him back, you can finally make up for the mistake you made Impmon"

If it weren't for Impmon's pride he would've hugged Henry here and now though he did shed a couple of tears and I shared some with him, "So when do we do this?" Ryo asked enthusiastically.

Henry stood up and looked at us "Well it's getting late today so tomorrow at eight o-clock sharp in Yamaki's lab, we'll have the program up and running once you and Impmon arrive, all we need to complete the process is the D-Arc of the digimon's partner, I have Jeri's right here" He held up crazy-girl's D-Arc "I just need Takato's" He said that last part looking at me with begging eyes he knew very well that I didn't let anyone else touch Goggle-head's D-Arc.

"I'll bring it with me tomorrow" I said in a firm tone.

"Aw come on Rika I just want to study it with the program" he begged at me, I just looked away.

Without turning I asked "Hey you already got Puppet-girl's so why do you want Google-head's?"

Henry was nearly kneeling at this point, "Rika please I want to try it out with both before the real test tomorrow"

Ryo intervened "Come on darling, if you lend it for him for one day I'll stop calling you that name" he blackmailed

I sighed I really did want Ryo to stop calling me that so I gave in "Oh, alright." I said reaching for Goggle-head's D-Arc in my belt, "Here" I said handing it out to Braniac.

I saw his stupid nerd eyes glitter "Thanks Rika, I'll give it back when it's done" he said taking it, as he did I felt as if I was giving away a part of me, that D-Arc was now as much of a part of me as were his stupid goggles that I always wear around my neck.

As he strapped the white and gold D-Arc on his belt I threatened him "You better not make a single dent in that or I will give you a worse punishment than the beating I just gave you got that?!" I said raising him a fist, I saw him sweat drop.

"Y-Yes mam" he said nodding like crazy _'Ah it's good to be feared' _I giggled in my thoughts…

**_End of Flashback_**

I seriously could not wait for tomorrow it was going to be a thrilling and meaningful day, I couldn't stop smiling at the thought that I would have a part of him with me now, his bond with Guilmon was so strong I would try and treat Guilmon like Goggle-head would although I couldn't imagine how much of my salary I would spend on food, but that was the least of my worries.

I entered my house and couldn't wait to tell my mom and grandmother the great news, "Mom, Grandma' I'm home you wouldn't believe what Henry told us!" I entered the house and noticed nobody answered "Mom!? Grandma'?!" _'That's strange' _I thought to myself I came into the kitchen.

Then I saw a note on the table…

_Honey I had to go to a photo-shooting they offered me at last minute sorry for not texting you but I didn't want to disturb your day with Ryo._

_Your Grandmother decided to accompany me so you're home-alone for a day, you better not bring that boy while I'm away over or else…_

_We left food in the kitchen, be back soon…_

_Love…._

_Your Mother…_

_And Grandmother….._

_P.S We left some in charge of looking after you, I'm not telling who but it's just in case you get any weird ideas about brining Ryo over for the night…_

'_Seriously my mom thinks I will give in to Ryo that easily, Pl-ease I'd rather give myself to Goggle-head first- Wait did I just say that?'' _I couldn't see my face but I was sure I was red all over I couldn't believe I just said that _'Oh my God I can't believe I just said that' _Suddenly weird images came into my head about me and Goggle-head, I abruptly shook my head to get the ideas out of my mind _'God Rika get that out of your head' _

"Is anything wrong Rika?" I jumped at the sight that Renamon appeared beside me, I normally didn't react like that since I was used to it "N-No Renamon nothing at all geez you sound like my mother…" I heard Renamon giggle as she disappeared again _'Man I need to rest, I'm not to hungry anyways'_ I started to head to my room.

When I reached it Renamon appeared again "I told you I'm fine Ren-"

"Step back somebody is in there!" She told me and that caught my attention "Who? A digimon?" I asked desperately.

"No it's a person" when she said that it made me shiver _'Who? Who could be in my room? Everyone knew I was a tamer only a dumbass would try and break an entering or worse try to do something to me'_ I munched on the thought until Renamon pushed me away from the door, "He's coming" she grabbed me and pulled me a few meters back then the door slid open, but all I saw was darkness, then I heard him.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Nonaka" I felt a wave of fear run down my spine a wave of guilt and anger entered me as I immediately recognized the voice, the voice of a murderer, the murderer that killed the one of the most important people in my life.

I was shivering in fear _'If Goggle-head couldn't beat this guy than I don't stand a chance, not alone anyhow' _I slowly reached the red button on the D-Arc a beckoning signal that Henry's dad added after what happened to Takato.

"Do not fear Miss Nonaka, I'm not here to hurt you in any case I'm here to warn you" Warn me? HIM?! He couldn't be serious right?! First he kills Goggle-head then he comes telling me he wants to warn me?! The hell he does!

"Warn me after all you did you want to warn me?!" I yelled in a shaking voice, Renamon was ready to enter battle any moment now.

"I-I know it's hard to understand but please you have to listen to me you're about to make a huge mistake!" I heard that the man was having trouble to muster up the words.

"Mistake?!" I could stand this guy I wanted to grab him and tear him apart, I wanted him to fell what he made us all feel.

"Yes a mistake you're about to bring back Guilmon I request you don't do it, if you do all it will bring is more agony and pain" Was this guy crazy?! He is talking to me about agony and pain?! And that he's trying to stop it?! To top it all he wants me to give up on bringing back the only living connection I have towards Goggle-head?! He must be out of his mind!

"Pain...? Agony?" I said in a dark deep voice, I could feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks, "You want us to stop bringing back an old friend that you killed?!" I didn't try to suppress my anger.

"Look I know this maybe hard but-" That did it.

"HARD?! HARD?! HARD IS TO WATCH YOUR FRIEND GO AWAY WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING HOW! HARD IS TO WATCH YOUR FRIENDS SPLIT UP FROM A LOSS! HARD IS TO SEE THAT YOU MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO SOMETHING TO CHANGE A TERRIBLE OUTCOME! HARD IS TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS PARENTS NOT WANTING TO LOOK AT YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU REMEMBER THEM OF HIM!" By then I realized tears were coming out like a river, and that I was sobbing.

I didn't hear the man say a thing but I knew he was still there "DON'T YOU DARE COME AND TELL ME THAT YOU WANT TO STOP AGONY AND PAIN FROM COMING! YOU CAUSED ALL THE AGONY AND PAIN IN MY LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO HURT YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEAT RIPPED OUT FROM YOUR CHEST?! WELL IMAGINE THAT AND A MILLION TIMES MORE PAIN! THAT NIGHT NOT ONLY DID YOU DESTROY OUR HOPE, YOU DESTROYED MANY LIVES OF FAMILIES AND FRIENDS, YOU TOOK A PART OF ME OUT THAT NIGHT BY KILLING THE MAN I LOVED AND ALL YOU DID WAS LAUGH AT MY FACE!" I tried moving closer to the man so I could tear him to shreds but my legs wouldn't move I hadn't felt like that since that night eleven months ago.

I saw a portal opening up in the room, and I saw the capped man once again "RENAMON STOP HIM!" but it was too late, once Renamon entered the room the man passed the portal and closed behind him.

Suddenly I felt my knees and legs give in my vision goes burry and I start to fall, but somebody catches me, "Ryo?" was the last thing I murmured and then it all went blank…

_I'm in a dark room I can't see a thing in here, all I can see is a chess board in the middle, the pieces look to familiar but I can't see them too well, I try to get close but my legs won't move._

"_Are you ready my boy?" I turned towards the darkest side of the room, but I see nothing but I am certain a voice came from there._

_A young boy enters the room, he was wearing a cape with a hood that didn't allow you to see his hair he also wore a dragon mask that prevented his face to be seen all that I could see were his dark crimson red eyes, the boy nodded at the question._

"_Good now it is time for you to go, go and retrieve your one and true friend" I saw the boy turn to his right and a portal opened._

"_Indeed I shall" My eyes widened at the sound of that voice it couldn't be, I reached out to him and opened my mouth to scream his name…._

"Takato!" I woke with a start, I felt a sting in my throat

"Easy there" A voice that I recognized so much said gently as he laid me down, I realized I was in my bedroom lying on the bed, it appears I had been sweating hard.

"Ryo?" I asked as I looked at him, he was kneeling by my side putting passing his hand though my hair.

"You know you gave us quite a scare when you activated the emergency beckon" he smiled at me as he looked into my eyes, then I remembered what had just happened.

"That man!" I said sitting up again "That man who was here, he was-"

"We know Rika, Renamon filled us in with the details" I saw Henry enter the room closing his cellphone while entering, "I just called Yamaki and he said that no digital field was sensed in the area, but a search for him has already been sent out, he wants to talk to us tomorrow when we get there."

"I doubt they'll find him" I said in a low tone, I started to recap all that he had said to me then it then hit me _'He had a chance to take me out why didn't he take it? Then again I didn't see his digimon with him neither, and what was all that he said to me about trying to prevent us from causing more pain and agony? Maybe-'_

Ryo broke me out of my thoughts "Well anyways you gotta rest we'll talk about this tomorrow, besides we have a special day in store for us tomorrow we better rest" Ryo tried lightening the mood though it was in vain, it's not every day you come face to face with the guy who took your heart out.

"Well we gotta go Rika call if you need anything" Henry waved as he left the room.

Ryo came up to me and kissed my cheek, which made me blush a bit "I gotta go to, but if you need anything just holler and I'll be here before you can spell Schwarzenegger" I smiled, though I really didn't want to spend this night alone in my house my mother would freak if see saw Ryo here when she gets home.

Just as he left I overheard him say to Renamon "Ren take care of her kay?" I only saw Renamon nod and sat something to him which made him look back at me with worried eyes, but then he smiled and left leaving me alone with my thoughts, even though I wanted to know what Renamon had said to him I needed to rest it was getting late and we had a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

But there was a thing that keep bugging me, that dream I had when I fell asleep I could have sworn that that was Goggle-head's voice but that was impossible…. Wasn't it? After all it was just a dream…. Right?

And with that in thought I fell into sleep's grace….

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Shinjuku City…_

_Alley…_

A portal appeared in an ally, luckily for the young man that came out of it, it was empty.

The young boy was wearing a black cape that covered him from head to toes, he had a hood that prevented anyone to see his hair, he came out of the portal and immediately leaned his back on the nearest wall, letting himself to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" Tai mumbled softly "I'm so sorry…" he let the tears run down his cheeks, knowing he had yet destroyed another life and was about to ruin even more for not being able to convince Rika to stop the inevitable.

Tough he should've known better, _'How could I have ever thought that she would want to listen to me after all that I told her that night? She's right to hate me, even to try and kill me…' _his thoughts were interrupted by his D-Arc which started beeping.

He took it out and an image of Gallantmon came to the screen "What do you want" Tai asked coldly.

Gallantmon sighed "I sense it did not go well" he said in a tone that angered Tai to the nerves.

"What did you expect for her to receive me with open arms?" Tai raised his tone "You knew what I did to her and still you made me come here to talk to her?"

"Tai we must stop the incoming event if not all shall fall" Gallantmon said in a cold tone, Tai suddenly got up and was furious.

"Gallantmon you understand not a single thing about humans, if what's going to happen then it will and if it's a threat then I will just stop it even if it cost me my life, back home they all must think I'm dead so it won't matter if it cost me my life, I will repay for the mistakes I've committed, but even still I don't understand why you refused to let me tell her that he was still alive, and worst I don't know why I agreed with you in the first place! As the digidestined of Courage I must be prepared to face any consequence that may come to me for my past actions, no matter what the cost, but I will not allow any more people to get hurt because of me! So I don't care what you say tomorrow morning I will go and tell them all the truth whether you like it or not!" and with that not waiting for an answer Tai closed the link in his D-Arc and started walking.

He headed towards a cafe that was open 24/7, _'Eh might as well, I don't feel like sleeping' _He was lucky that he had found a couple of money in his wallet.

He order his latte and took a seat in a table that was outside of the café to enjoy the night _'I still prefer those back at home' _he thought as he took another slurp of the late, he then spotted a girl that was coming up to where he was sitting, he found himself staring at the young girl's beauty she had a very slim body and her hair was a beautiful light teal color that was noticeable under a lamp post her hair reached to half of her back, she was shorter than Tai but not by so much, but what caught the most of his attention were her gorgeous violet eyes, she was wearing a light blue blouse with white flowers, over it she wore a white coat and dark blue pants.

"Are you Taichi Kamiya?" The young girl asked, Tai just nodded not capable of mustering a few words.

The girl giggled a bit, it appeared she received these reactions a bit more often "My name is Layna, it's a pleasure to meet you… Legendary Digidestined" with that said Tai knew this wasn't going to be a simple meeting.

"How-" Tai tried but was interrupted as the girl put her finger on Tai's lips, making him blush

"I'm flattered to make you blush but I haven't got much time to tell you all the details your so called Maser has sent some of his boys after you, so I ask for you to please stay quiet and let me talk" The young girl asked, Tai just nodded.

"I know this will result quite of a shock to you but I'm from your world and I'm from America, I was with Mimi's group in the search for you when you left" Layna explained.

"Search?" Tai asked a little shocked that they had gone so far to look for him, apart from the fact that he had in front of him a person that traveled between dimensions, he had so many things to ask but he was not allowed.

Layna nodded "Yes I with Mimi and some others went looking for you in the digital world after your sudden disappearance, but after a few days, people started to give up even some of the digidestined"

Tai was a bit disappointed that they gave up on him, "But not all gave up, we later found out that none of the original digidestined except for Mimi, Joe and all their digimon could not enter the digital world" Layna continued.

"It was later that we found out why, after a couple months of searching for you, we finally caught a lead and Mimi could not accompany us so I went in with my boyfriend and we meet up with Gennai and he told us that you had been spotted in the Continent of Server" Layna took a slurp from Tai's latte, which made him blush even more.

Layna giggled seeing his reaction "Once we came up there we searched for a couple of days until…"

"Until?" Tai pushed

Layna took a deep breath "Until we found you, only that it wasn't the real you, you were cold ruthless and you seemed to enjoy making us suffer."

Tai looked down "I'm sorry I-" Layna shushed him "Hey no need to explain" she comforted him.

Layna continued "Well you had BlackAgumon with you at that time and well you made him digivolve into BlackWarGreymon using a special digivice, my boyfriend and I fought valiantly against you but we ultimately lost, we thought it was the end but then my boyfriend lunged at you and his digimon lunged at BlackWarGreymon, I was about to help but then he told me to run, I couldn't believe what he was asking me so I refused but then he made my digimon grab me and take me away" she was on the verge of tears.

Tai looked at her and noticed that she was just yet another life who he had destroyed, he was about to open his mouth to apologize but, "Please don't apologize" Layna asked.

Tai couldn't understand "But Layna, I did so many horrible things to you and many others that…" he trailed off not wanting to shed more tears.

Layna looked at him amused "Hey I came here to bring you back to the people that care about you, you don't know how hard Mimi has been looking for you"

Tai was stunned by this "Mimi?"

Layna giggled a bit "Yeah Mimi hasn't stopped not even up until now she still enters the digital world every week looking for you"

Tai smiled _'Wow I never could have imagined Mimi doing something like that', _Layna saw that Tai was deep in thought "Hey lover-boy we gotta go they're going to be here any minute so we better-"

"You better what" a voice came from the darkness.

Layna and Ta immediately got up and looked around "Who's there?" asked Layna.

"Oh and who might you be? I was only sent to stall Tai until Takato reached me but seeing as you're here maybe make things more interesting" the voice mocked.

"Come out you coward!" Tai demanded.

"Tai, Tai, Tai, you know I admired you man that was until you wimped out and joined the other team, what made you chicken out?" Suddenly some steps were getting closer to where Tai and Layna were.

"Layna did you bring your digimon?" Tai whispered to Layna.

"Yeah he's sitting in the dark in case something like this happened" Layna said slowly reach her belt for her digivice, it was an original model just like Tai's first, Tai looked at her then he saw something on her neck something that he hadn't seen before, _'It can't be that's…' _He was cut off by Layna "Look there he is!"

Tai turned to face where Layna and sure enough there was a young boy in a cape just as Tai's only that this boy wore a brown cap with goggles on it, his brown hair could be seen, and his skin seemed a bit tanned giving it a medium brown color, though his eyes were red, "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Takuya Kanbara, and today I shall be your demise" he said in a menacing tone, taking out his digivice.

"Oh yeah you and who else" Layna asked clearly noticing the lack of a digimon partner, but Tai knew better than this "Layna call your digimon now before-"

"_**EXECUTE!"**_

"_**BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**_

"_**GGGGWWWWAAAAAAA!"**_

"Before that happens" Tai finished, as they stood in awe as a human digivolved into a digimon.

"_**BURNINGGREYMON"**_

"Knightmon come out!" Layna yelled, and as she did a digimon knight with grey armor and a long sword with a golden shield strapped to its back came from the darkness lunging himself to BurningGreymon, tackling him straight on.

"Layna take Tai and get out of here I'll hold him off!" Knightmon yelled back holding BurningGreymon to the ground.

"Ok but be sure to catch up to us" Layna said grabbing Tai's hand and running off into an alley.

"Hehe, how noble of you" BurningGreymon laughed "But they won't get to far…" he pushed Knightmon off him "Now I shall give you an ultimatum…. Submit or die…" BurningGreymon said to him.

"I pledged my loyalty to Layna I will not let her down!" Knightmon tightened his grip on his sword.

"Hehe so be it… I'll be sure to keep to alive so you can hear her screams" BurningGreymon mocked.

"SHUT IT!" Knightmon ran towards BurningGreymon with both hands on his sword, he jumped and brought the sword down ready to slice BurningGreymon in half, but all in vain as BurningGreymon grabbed the sword with one hand.

"What?!" Knightmon was perplexed and pulled himself back, "That attack should've sliced your hand"

BurningGreymon smiled "You would be surprised to know how…. But now I've grown board of you, and to think that you may have been a good opponent."

"Don't mock me!" Knightmon positioned his sword to his side with both hands, he closed his eyes and concentrated, and then his Greatsword started to glow.

"Oh no you don't" BurningGreymon said running up to him in an attempt to stop the attack nut all too late.

Knightmon opened his eyes "**ELECTRIC SLASH!**" he started so slash his sword sending powerful blasts of energy towards BurningGreymon and they all hit him straight on, Knightmon kept slashing nonstop until he was fully agitated.

He stopped inhaling heavily looking at the smoke in front of him, once it dispersed were once had stood BurningGreymon only air remained "Hehe, he wasn't so tough"

"You know you shouldn't count victory so soon… **WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!**" a voice behind him said, Knightmon turned just to see the fires of his demise.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Layna and Tai were running nonstop they had passed by an alley and now they were passing by a soccer field , Tai suddenly stopped in place making Layna look back "What are you doing we have to keep going"

"Just where are we going?" Tai asked

"Look I don't have time to explain we have to get you back or else…" Layna stopped knowing she had gone too far.

Tai looked at her suspiciously "Or else what?"

Layna remained quiet turning her gaze to the ground "I…I can't say" she mumbled.

"Look Layna if you don't tell me what you know how can I trust you? I mean why are you in such a hurry to take me back? And now that I'm at it HOW will you take me back?" Tai asked unsure to trust her or not.

Layna still remained quiet, but then turned her gaze up "I'm sorry I-I really can't"

Tai was about to answer when a body fell a few feet away from them, "What the?" Tai ran up to the body which seemed to be in armor, Layna saw that and rapidly came running up to it.

"Knightmon!? Knightmon! What happened?!" Layna cried it was obvious that she was holding back tears, as she knelt down trying to wake the fainted digimon, his grey armor was dented and cracked in many places and had some burn marks on it, his Greatsword was broken as he still held a great grip on it.

"Oh, do not worry he'll live, just to see her scream in pain" Tai and Layna looked up to see Takuya walking up to them, but this time he had somebody else with him a young boy the same height of Takuya he had a cape that covered him from head to toes and he wore a hood that covered his hair along with a dragon mask that covered his identity, but as he came up close he removed the hood to reveal his brown hair along with his mask, the face that appeared made shivers go down Tai's back.

Layna saw Tai's reaction once he saw the other boy "Takato" he whispered to himself.

"Tai what's wrong?" Layna asked him asked him.

Tai answered her not daring to look other away from his enemies, "You have to get out of here" Layna was surprised by his answer.

Layna looked at him surprised "But I can't go without you I-"

"Layna don't argue, you have to! You are no match for them, run I'll give you time" Tai said as he stood and went in front of Knightmon and Layna.

Layna hesitantly de-digivolved Knightmon to his rookie form Kotemon a little digimon who wears samurai armor along with a helmet covering his whole head, she picked him up and looked at Tai one more time who had his back on her, "I'll be back for you"

Tai chuckled "I count on it" he said not turning around.

Layna smiled and started running away leaving the soccer field but as soon as she was leaving she felt an excruciating pain run down her back, "AAAHHHH!" she got on one knee and turned to see a Wizardmon with his hand aiming at her, and her eyes grew with fear as she saw Wizardmon's hand glow….

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Tai turned to see Layna on the ground knocked unconscious "No! Layna!" he started to run to her but was blocked by Wizardmon.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Takuya said.

"What do you want from her I thought the one you wanted was me?" Tai questioned them.

"Yes that is true but we can use her" Takato said stopping a few feet away from him.

"What do you want from me?" Tai asked in a fearful voice _'I'm alone right now and that maybe better, Agumon….'_

Takato came up to him "You know at first my Master wanted to get you back, but then he realized it wasn't necessary, we needed you for one purpose, a purpose you can fulfill with us or not."

Tai looked at him with rage "What are you talking about?"

Takato laughed "Hehe you're really anxious to know don't you?" he looked up at the sky then back at him, "Night…. Feared by most and loved by few…. Tai you will fulfill your task whether you like it or not, even if you don't realize it, you will do it"

"Takato why do you do this when you don't even remember who you are?" Tai eased his gaze.

Takato looked at him with mocking eyes "Hehe, unlike you or Takuya my memories didn't have to be altered, I embraced the darkness and accepted it, do you think I don't remember my parents? My so called friends that abandoned me when I most needed them? All they ever did was use me, they took advantage of my powers and when I was defeated they took my partner and left me for dead!"

Tai was surprised at this _'Takato…. You decided this?' _

"Well enough of this, Wizardmon do it" Takato said as he turned around and walked towards Takuya.

"Wait what are you- AHHHHHHHH!" Tai felt a pain unimaginable like none other he looked down to his chest to see that it was glowing and that a hand had entered in that zone as light came out from it, he followed the hand to its owner and saw that it was Wizardmon.

"You see Tai all we need is your Crest of Courage, and the other thing of course but that is if you live" Takato said turning to him.

Tai couldn't talk all he felt was pain he kept screaming at the top of his lungs as he felt Wizardmon's hand grab something inside him, tears were starting to run down Tai's face form the pain, then Wizardmon started pulling his hand out, but as he did Wizardmon whispered something into Tai's ear something that made his eyes widen even more.

"Tai you don't know the value of your crest so it's time you gave that crest to someone else!" As soon as Takato finished that Wizardmon tugged his had out of Tai, leaving a burnt mark on his chest and a hole in his shirt.

Tai dropped to his knees he was dizzy, his head, chest and all his body hurt to an extreme level, Wizardmon opened his hand and in it was the golden tag and bright orange crest that had engraved in it the symbol of Courage "Here it is Takato… and it appeared he lived" he said giving the Tag to him.

Takato took the crest and put it on, suddenly the crest started to glow a dark color and the once orange crest turned dark and the symbol turned a white color, the tag turned red, "I guess these colors do fit me better"

He looked at Tai and took out his D-Arc "Now phase two" he took a purple card from his deck…

"_**DIGIMODIFY…."**_

"_**DIMENSIONAL GATE ACTIVATE" **_

A portal opened behind Takato as he went and picked up Tai by his cape, "If you know what's good for you don't come back" he told him as he threw Tai into the portal "Though I should advise you it'll be a while till you appear in the other side." Once Tai passed the portal closed.

Takato turned and started to walk away, "Takato what do we do with them?" Takuya asked him referring to the unconscious Layna and Kotemon.

"We've got what we came for leave them." Takato said opening another portal and passing through it along with Wizardmon, Takuya took another look at the fainted couple then he followed Takato.

xTxTxTxTxTx

It was a beautiful afternoon in Odaiba and Sora Takenouchi was heading towards the park with dear friend Biyomon, walking with her was her ex-boyfriend Matt who was now surprisingly dating Davis' sister Jun, he was going with Gabumon.

"Hey Sora did you hear that Mimi was arriving here today to spend the weekend?" Matt asked her.

Sora nodded "Yeah usually she doesn't come but she did call Izzy to tell him it was urgent and that she wanted to meet all of us"

"Wonder what it may be" Matt asked.

Sora thought about that for a while, and then when they reached for the park they sat down at a bench while Gabumon and Biyomon went to the swings, Sora watched them with amusement.

"It's amazing that after all these years they still find our world so entertaining." Matt said

"Y-Yeah" Sora said not paying much attention to Matt.

Matt looked at her with concern "Hey Sor' you ok?"

Sora looked up "Yeah Matt I'm ok" she lied

But Matt as her ex new her better than that "Sor' don't lie to me I've known you for quite some time you know"

Sora took a deep breath and looked back to the ground "Well Mimi said she wanted to talk to all of us… in the same room…"

"Yeah…. so?" Matt said knowing where this was going.

Sora took a while to answer "So… Y-You think she still hates me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Matt sighed "Sor' I know that what happened hurt Kari very much but being honest put yourself in her shoes, would you have forgiven yourself by now knowing all that you did to her?"

Sora thought about that for a while, and she came up to a conclusion she didn't want to here, she just shook her head "I wouldn't forgive myself"

Matt put his hand on his shoulder "Hey I know she'll forgive you one day…. The day he comes back"

Sora smiled although deep inside she knew that there was a big possibility that he was never going to return.

They keep talking about other things, laughing joking and talking about the collages Sora might go given the fact that Matt's band was going straight to fame, suddenly they heard a scream

They immediately stood up and saw that a girl and some other people had their sights to the sky some were pointing at a certain point, Sora and Matt turned to the sky to see a black dot free falling from the sky, until it started to take form…

"Oh my God that looks like a person!" Sora exclaimed.

"It doesn't seem he has a parachute!" Matt said.

"He's going to land straight in the cement!" Sora said running towards Biyomon "Biyo, digivolve." Biyomon got off from the swings and nodded.

"_**BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…."**_

"_**Birdramon!"**_

Sora got on Birdramon's leg "Come on Biyo we gotta catch that person!" with that Birdramon took off and went straight for the free faller.

"Sora we only have one chance at this that man is falling to fast, if I miss I won't be able to fly back down to him in time." Birdramon explained.

"We'll make it" Sora firmly said.

As they got closer the figure could be seen, it appeared to be a man as Birdramon said, he was also wearing a black cape that coved his body, though his hair was long and black somehow Sora had a familiar feeling.

"Here we go" Birdramon said as she was in reach for the man, Sora held her breath as the man kept falling towards them _'Please don't miss Birdramon' _but as soon as Sora thought that the man passed inches away from Birdramon's grasp.

"NO!" Sora yelled, Birdramon went straight after him clasping her wings to her sides and diving after the man making it hard to breath for Sora because of the speed of the free fall, but just as Birdramon had said the man was just too far now it was inevitable.

Birdramon couldn't keep free falling "I'm sorry Sora" she said as she expanded her wings once again.

Sora just watched and waited… waited for the man to crushed by the impact… but just as he was to hit the ground, a thing-no a person was sling-shot like a bullet from a certain direction at him catching him and sending both of them straight into the ocean which was a few feet away from them, Sora sighed in relief and then turned at the direction where the rescuer had been thrown form and what she saw surprised her even more.

"Togemon!?" Sora said amazed

"Togemon?" Birdramon asked perplexed "Then that means…"

"Birdramon drop me down in the park that's near the shore" as she said that she could see the rescuer-no Mimi swimming to shore with the man in one arm.

Birdramon dropped Sora a few meters away from shore and was surprised to see that many people had already surrounded the area, "Excuse me… Sorry… Excuse me" once she reached the center of the circle she saw Mimi soaking kneeling near the man's head and holding one of the man's hand, Mimi had painted her pink hair back to Burnett and was wearing a pink shirt and some ocean blue pants, Sora could hear her crying.

"It's you…. It really is you… I… can't believe it" Mimi said between tears, and as she did Sora stopped a few feet behind her.

Mimi continued "You finally came back… Please…Hang in there… Please… an ambulance is on the way…. Don't leave us… Don't leave me… not again…" Mimi sobbed _'Again?' _Sora thought as she got closer.

Then the man started to cough up water and inhaled air once again, "Mimi?" the man painfully said, Sora thought she recognized that voice, but her thoughts were confirmed and she nearly fainted once Mimi talked again.

"Oh…. Tai… I've missed you so much…." Mimi said as she cried and caressed Tai's cheek.

* * *

_**Henry: Wow a good ending for once… I think**_

_**Ryo: I agree, and you know this is Darman's longest chapter of all his stories.**_

_**Henry: Wow really?**_

_**Ryo: Yup**_

_**Henry: So what do you think might happen from here?**_

_**Ryo: Well according to Darman it's still a little far from the good action**_

_**Henry: Well I hope he doesn't take too long**_

_**Ryo: Yeah let's hope so**_

_**Henry: Anyways we-**_

_**(Rika barges in)**_

_**Rika: Henry!**_

_**Henry: Ops gotta run… (Takes off the set)**_

_**Ryo: Told ya you shouldn't have shown the clip**_

_**Rika: Come back here!**_

_**Ryo: Well that's all for chapter five folks, hope you liked it…. next chapter: "Return of the Fallen Leader"**_

_**Ryo OUT…**_

_**Henry: Not in the face!**_


	6. Return of the Fallen Leader

_**Ryo: Welcome back everybody!**_

_**Henry: It sure has been a while since Darman has last posted a chapter for this story hasn't it?**_

_**Ryo: It certainly has but I'm sure he had his reasons…**_

_**Henry: Being in the hospital for the beat-up Rika gave him that day?**_

_**Ryo: I'm just glad that she is an important character man.**_

_**Henry: Yeah could have ended worse.**_

_**Ryo: (sweat drops) I doubt that.**_

_**Henry: …..**_

_**Ryo: Anyways, hello everybody and as I said before welcome back to "Broken Goggles"**_

_**Henry: We hope you all enjoy and like this sixth chapter.**_

_**Ryo: To tell the truth it was in development ever since the end of chapter five but cause of certain issues it was held back.**_

_**Henry: VERY back if you ask me.**_

_**Ryo: Well enough talk I'm sure you all want to read so without further a-due chapter 6 "Return of the Fallen Leader"**_

_**Henry: Darman does not own Digimon or any of the companies related, thankfully or it would be in ruins…**_

* * *

_A Certain Hospital…_

All that could be heard from a certain room was the beeping's of a machine that said that the heart was still beating, the room was not all that special it was a plain white colored room, with a simple bed on the side of the machines, to the side of the bed there was a brown couch, and in one of the corners of the room there was a chair, finally to the left of the bed there was a large window that let you see out to the city and sea.

In the couch there was a sleeping girl who seemed to be in her mid-teens she was wearing a pink shirt and some brown shorts that reached a little higher than her knees, she had brown hair.

On the bed there was a certain brown spikey-haired young boy he had bandages over his chest area that had a very disturbing burnt mark.

*Knock* *Knock*

There was knocking on the door that made the girl stuttered awake, she rubbed her eyes and gazed at the sleeping figure in the bed and sighed relived that all was not a dream, she hesitantly got up and reached the door.

"Good morning Kari" A burnet entered the room.

"Morning Mimi, how are you?" Kari asked while yawning.

Mimi entered the room and took the available chair and placed it next to the bed and sat down looking at the boy with a saddened expression "He still hasn't awoken…" she said almost to herself but Kari was able to hear.

Kari closed the door and took a seat at the couch she shook her head "No and I'm starting to get worried he's been out for what now?"

Mimi smiled at Kari then turned back to look at the young man "Tai's a strong man Kari he's been through a lot I'm sure he'll be ok he just needs a rest, after all it's only been a day"

Kari looked at Mimi suspiciously and remembered what she had told them the day Tai had miraculously and mysteriously returned…

_**Flashback…**_

Kari had just dropped the phone stunned by the sudden words that Mimi the bearer of the crest of sincerity had just told her "He's back"

Of course Kari did not believe her at first, she thought it was all some back and lame joke, she even got to the point where she yelled at Mimi, but after Mimi explained everything about his return and that he was currently heading to the hospital Kari dropped the phone and fainted.

Once she came back to her senses she was on her house couch and she could see that her mom was on the phone crying just listening her father was on his cellphone calling the hospital to confirm the news.

In a couple minutes they arrived at the hospital to see all familiar faces in the waiting lobby, Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, Mimi and the face that Kari had learned to hate Sora, seeing the tension that was immediately caused Kari's mother spoke up "Catch up to us in a minute Kari we'll go to the desk to see in which room he's in." Kari just nodded not moving from her current place.

Mimi stood up from the couch she was sitting in and gestured them to follow her, they all did so without a word, Mimi led them to the outside of the hospital to a place where nobody else could hear, once out and in place Kari was the first to speak up "What's _she_ doing here?" she said as she glared at Sora.

Sora said nothing just looked away, "Hey give her a break Kari" Matt spoke up.

Kari immediately responded "Defending your beloved once again Matt?"

Matt glared at Kari, Joe saw this and stood in-between them not wanting an argument to begin "Come on Kari calm down you know Matt's dating Jun's sister, just give Sora a break for once just for this occasion kay?" Joe said

Kari just huffed and looked away "Thanks Joe…" Sora said in a whisper but he heard it, he smiled at her "No prob…"

"So why'd you call us out Mimi?" Izzy spoke up once the tension was a little calmer.

Mimi sighed "I see nothing's changed here at all, what would _he_ say if he saw us like this?"

The moment she said that all of them felt guilty and a knot felt in their stomach Mimi spoke up once again "He worked so hard to bring this team, this family together and look what we did to it" Kari opened her mouth to say something but Mimi beat her to the punch "No Kari it was not Sora's fault it was all of ours for blaming others Tai just needed time to think things through"

Kari formed a fist and griped hard making her knuckles a little white, "Mimi's right there you know" this time it was TK who started talking "All this time we've just been blaming each other for his leave, yeah maybe Sora did have a little fault in it but what did we do when she did and said all those things to him?"

Silence...

"We just stayed in the sidelines doing nothing" Izzy finished for him, as hard as it was to face those facts it was true, yeah Sora may have been the trigger to his leave but none of the rest save for Kari said anything to Sora to make her stop insulting Tai or said anything to Tai to make him feel better, sure Matt tried but he didn't try hard enough.

Mimi crossed her arms "When he wakes, with what face are we going to face him and tell him all that's happened?" all stayed silent "Most likely if we tell him he will all blame it on himself just like he always has" Mimi said with a saddened expression.

Kari and the rest knew Tai all to well and knew that Mimi was right if they were to tell him-no, _when _they told him all that has happened in the time he has left he would blame himself and say that all of this happened because of his stupid decision of leaving.

Mimi sighed once again seeing the faces of all of her friends "You know this is the first time in a very long time that we are all together without fighting or insulting on another, for the most part of course"

Kari smiled as she remembered all of the good laughs she has had with all of them then she remembered "Hey where's Davis, Ken and the rest?"

"I told them to come back in an hour or so, I needed to speak with you guys only, and now that I'm on it, I must tell you the reason that I am here" Mimi said as she rested her back on the wall.

Mimi looked up to the sky and began "I kinda know where Tai was all these years" once she said that she caught the attention of all of them.

"W-What?" Kari asked with a shaky voice.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"And for how long?" Matt continued the questions

Mimi smiled knowing that once she told them for how long they would get angry at her for not telling them sooner, she took a deep breath "A couple months ago when I went into the digital world searching for Tai, in the Continent of Server along with Layna and her boyfriend, just before we came back we got a lead, Gennai contacted us and said that he had answers to what we needed to know, he said to come look for him the next day in a certain location, unfortunately as much as I wanted and wished to go I couldn't as I had a meeting to attend with my family something that I would have liked to skip out but if I did it would have been a catastrophe, but anyways I sent Layna along with his boyfriend to talk with Gennai, what I didn't expect was for them to go out to the place Tai was spotted, as it turns out it appears that Tai suddenly appeared in the Continent of Server but other than that he also told them the reason as to why you guys can no longer enter the digital world"

"What, Why?" Izzy interrupted getting curious.

"About that he didn't explain himself, you see all Gennai said, and I quote was 'Their light has faded'" Mimi explained putting her hand at her chin as if she was thinking.

"We'll figure that out latter you were explaining about Tai" Joe continued

Mimi nodded crossing her arms once again "Well after they went to the Continent of Server I lost contact with them and well I went in looking for them and no trace was left I tried contacting Gennai but it was futile as if he was never there, then a few days later I found Knightmon carrying an unconscious I then-" she was interrupted when Kari's parents came into the scene.

"We're sorry to interrupt but the doctors say that we can go in to see him now but only three at a time" Mimi and the rest nodded.

"We'll continue this later" Matt said walking back to the lobby with the rest.

Once in the lobby they decided the order in which they were going to go see Tai, of course it had to be family first so Kari and her parents entered first, followed by Matt, Sora and TK then Joe, Izzy and Davis who had just arrived, once they came out followed Yolie, Ken and Mimi.

Everybody was happy to see that Tai was back but as it happened to be all wondered where he had gone and wondered how he got that injury, once night came Kari decided to stay with Tai her parents gladly accepted, but before any of them left the doctors said it may take a while for Tai to wake given the fact that his body was so worn out.

_***End of Flashback***_

It had already been a day since then and Mimi had still not told them everything she knew, and somehow Kari had the impression that she knew more that she had told them a lot more.

Mimi was looking at Tai with saddened eyes _'Tai is back but she hasn't returned, oh Layna where are you?'_...

_Third Quadrant…_

A group of teenagers walked into a castle that lied in ruins, it used to be a great castle fit for royalty, full of books of wisdom, but all that was of no use now, many of the books were scattered on the ground while many seemed burnt, the castles walls had many holes and the roof, well what was left of it had many blast burns.

"Who did all this?" A young girl's voice asked as she stood in horror at the scene.

A young boy wearing a bandana across his head came up and picked up a book for examination "Who knows, all I know is we got here to late"

"More than half a year late" A voice came from inside the ruble of the castle.

All the teens looked to where the voice had come, "Nefertimon!" they said in unison.

"It's been long Legendary Warriors"

_Sinjuku City…_

It was a nice day in Shinjuku City, the sun was up high and the temperature was warm, anyone would enjoy this day outside, anyone but the tamers today was the day that would change everything.

The Rika, Ryo and Impmon were on their way to pick up Jeri, and then head to Yamaki's lab, Impmon yawned "Geez, couldn't you guys pick a later hour for this?"

Ryo chuckled "Its 8: 20 AM Impmon, we're already late for the meeting, I bet Henry if freaking out by now."

Rika smiled at Ryo's mention of Henry, then her phone started to ring…

"Hello" She answered

"Where the heck are you guys?!" Henry yelled through the phone.

"Hey Brainiac, we'll be there in a sec ok no need to yell"

"Agh just get here quick everything's ready, if you guys don't get here in 5 minutes I'm starting without you" and without he closed the call.

"That Nut-brain better not start without me or else it'd be the end of him" Rika said tightening her grip on the phone, Ryo grabbed her hand "I doubt he'll start without you, he knows it means too much to you" Rika blushed at the comment but he knew Ryo was right.

Once they arrived at Jeri's she came out saying goodbyes to her parents "Hey guys, hi Impmon" she said enthusiastically.

'_Seriously that girl has too much energy' _Rika thought "Hey Jeri, ready to go?"

Jeri nodded "Yup, ready to go to wherever it is you're taking me, Henry called me, but he wouldn't give me any details either"

They started walking towards the lab Ryo and the rest trying to evade the questions Jeri sent them of their destination once they were close they put a bandana over Jeri's eyes "Sorry Jeri but this was henry's idea not ours" Ryo said.

Jeri just giggled and let them guide her into the lab, they entered a large room that had a big camber in the middle and many computers to it's sides to the left side of the chamber there was a machine that looked like a resonance chamber, in the biggest computer was Henry, Janyu and Yamaki, "Finally" Henry said, with Terriermon on his head "It's about time"

Once Henry saw Jeri he grabbed her hand "Just wait a little while like that ok?" Jeri nodded.

Henry looked at Impmon and kneeled down to him "You ready?" he asked the little digimon.

"Y-Yeah just a little nervous that's all?" he said looking around seeing everybody in the room looking at him.

Henry laughed "Yeah I'm a little to".

"Momentai" Terriermon said, Henry sighed and he took a deep breath "Come over here Impmon and get into this bed" he said motioning the bead that was connected with the resonance chamber.

Impmon got on it and they strapped him down on it "Don't worry Impmon nothing's gonna happen to you, all you're going to feel is a little shock once we take out the data" Janyu explained, Impmon just nodded.

"Beginning scan" a woman on a computer said, the bed started to go in the chamber, once in Henry went on a computer and started typing in a code and Terriermon jumped off of him and sat down on the table, while Janyu was on another looking at the image the camber was giving out, "It appears that Impmon had absorbed many data of different digimon, it's gonna take a while to find the data we're looking for"

After what seemed to be a limitless amount of hours they found it "Ah, here it is, Yamaki connect the D-Arc to the mainframe" Janyu said Yamaki nodded and connected Jeri's D-Arc to the computer "Now Henry activate the program" Henry nodded.

He typed a few thing in the computer and then the screen on Jeri's D-Arc turned from static to a white screen, "Recovery commenced, rendering data into digi-egg" a man said.

Everybody stopped typing and on the biggest screen a digi-egg in construction could be seen "Status?" Yamaki asked, "Recovery program stable, no anomalies detected, digi-egg will bio-emerge in 5 minutes, recovery at 45%" Riley answered.

"It's working, it's actually working" Henry said with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

A green light illuminated the room "Bio-emerge commencing, emergence chamber locked down" the chamber that was in the middle of the room was closed with a steel door and locked, a few moments after the image of the digi-egg left the screen and the green light faded, "Recovery complete" Riley said, and the steel door opened and revealed a room covered in a fog, no one dared to move an inch, nor did anyone say a thing.

Then Henry got up from his chair and entered the chamber fading into the fog, it seemed as if the chamber swallowed him it felt as if he was never going to come out until a figure could be seen coming out with an white and orange striped digi-egg in his hands with tears coming out of his eyes, "We did it" Henry said and the whole team burst into cheers and started clapping.

Janyu came up to his son and hugged him "Well done son you did it"

Henry shook his head "No dad we all did" he smiled at the digi-egg and then at Jeri who still had the bandana covering her eyes, then he started walking towards her and stopped once in front of her "You can take that off now" he said in a shaky voice due to the tears still coming out of his eyes.

Jeri slowly removed her bandana, and once the scene in front of her was viewed by her eyes she stood confused, she looked around seeing everybody looking at her then she turned to the figure in front of her, and saw what he was holding "Henry is that…"

Henry nodded "Yes, Yes… this digi-egg is Leomon's digi-egg" Jeri could not believe what she just heard she dropped the bandana and brought her hand to her mouth "We got him back" Henry smiled giving the digi-egg to Jeri who with shaky hands grabbed it and hugged it tightly while sobbing, Henry disconnected Jeri's D-Arc and gave it back to her, once the D-Arc touched the digi-egg it imitated a bright light and the once static screen turned to a dark screen with the image of the digi-egg, Jeri smiled while she looked at the screen.

"Rika are you crying?" Ryo said looking at Rika who appeared to have tears falling from her eyes.

"Hu?! Wha-! NO I'M JUST- SOMETHING GOT IM MY EYE!" She said blushing and turning around wiping her eyes.

They all laughed "Hehe, we'll see if you still have something in your eyes once we pass on to the next thing" Henry said teasingly, he was about to go sit down when he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back all he felt was a pair of lips on his, at first he was shocked but then he embraced it, once the lips broke Jeri smiled in front of him "Thank you Henry" she said with her cheeks a little pink, she was holding the digi-egg with her other hand.

Henry smiled he brought his hand to her cheek "No need to thank me we all did it but of all of us you should thank Impmon" once he said his name all of the people in the room looked at the bed in the resonance chamber and smirked at the sight Impmon was asleep.

They carried him out of the chamber and then Henry turned to Terriermon "Hey buddy you ready to see that glutton?" he asked, Terriermon smiled and nodded he jumped on the bed and then they strapped him "Commencing scan" and so it began…

_Atop a building…_

A body covered in a cape with a hood, was watching over a building along with another body with a cape but unlike the first his one was exposing his face, "Oi, Takato how much are we going to wait?" The un-hooded boy asked impatiently.

"Patience Takuya I don't want to enter before they recover Guilmon, a single miscalculation and it's all over" Takato explained.

"Then you mind explaining me why the mask and the voice distortion device?" Takuya asked while he looked at the mask that was in Takato's hand

Takato smiled "I want to keep my presence a secret that is until the master says so"

Takuya smiled and looked at the building, then they saw a green light come out of a window "I guess that's our queue" Takuya smiled taking out his digivice and jumping down the roof.

"_**EXECUTE"**_

"_**SPIRIT EVOULUTION"**_

"_**AAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG"**_

"_**AGUNIMON"**_

Takato chuckled "Always wanna be first hum? Wizardmon?" suddenly Wizardmon appeared by his sided "You called sir?"

Takato nodded "Yes it's time to get an old friend back" and he jumped down the roof followed by Wizardmon.

_Hypnos Laboratory…_

The green light faded and once again everybody stayed still as all the steel door of the camber opened, but this time a certain girl did not wait and once the steel door was fully open she ran inside the chamber.

Everybody held their breath as they waited for the certain girl to come out of the chamber, her figure started to form slowly in the mist that had formed because of the bio-emerge, once the figure came out into the light of the room everybody smiled happily at the sight, and some had to hold back some tears.

Rika had come out of the chamber holding tightly to her chest a white digi-egg with red stripes as tears came down her cheeks, the tamers came close to her and examined the digi-egg, then Terriermon came and hopped on Henry's head.

"We did it pal" Henry said as he patted Terriermon's head, Terriermon had a hard time fighting the tears that came down his face.

Everyone was enjoying the tearful reunion until….

*BOOM*

The ground shook and an alarm raised in the lab "What-the" Yamaki immediately grabbed his communicator "This is Yamaki what the heck is going on out there?" he got nothing but static.

"I repeat this is Yamaki what is going on out there?" again he got nothing but static, Rika came over to the Tamers and whispered "You think it's a digimon?" she asked Henry "I doubt it we would have known if it was then, the doors to the entrance of the room started to open slowly, everyone stood in silence while holding their breath.

Once the door fully opened the room was engulfed with steam hot stream that clouded eyesight, then steps could be heard getting closer and closer to where the tamers were, "HENRY BLAST THE WALL OPEN TO YOUR RIGHT NOW!" it was Yamaki's voice that came through.

Henry did what he was told without a second thought and he took out a modify card and held his D-Arc tightly…

**Digimodify...**

**Digivolution Activate!...**

**Terriermon Digivolve to…..**

Terriermon was engulfed in a green digi-egg while he changed form to…

**Gargomon!...**

"Gargomon you heard him blast open the wall!" Henry ordered, Gargomon nodded and shot at the wall right to them.

***BLAST***

The blast gave a big hole opening where all of the Tamers exited the lab room, Rika and Jeri were still holding tightly the digi-eggs, then Renamon appeared next to Rika carrying Monodramon "There are two very strong digimon in there" she said looking into the steam-filled room through the hole, releasing Monodramon.

That said everyone took their stance and had there digimon by them in seconds Rika came close to Jeri "Hey think you can hold him for me for a little while?" she asked her Jeri nodded taking the digi-egg from Rika's hands though it took her some trouble carrying two of them at the same time.

Then Henry turned to her "Hey I-no we need you to get out of here and take them out of here okay" Jeri just stood there wondering why he had asked that but once she saw his gaze she knew this was serious, she simply nodded and said "Be careful" then she ran to the street looking for a cab, "Advise me when you get there!" Henry yelled back at her.

"Gargomon de-digivolve" he ordered and Gargomon turned once again into Terriermon Ready?!" Henry asked, they all (Henry, Rika and Ryo) nodded and took out their D-Arc's and pointed them to the sky and they all yelled in unison…

**BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!…**

**Renamon Biomerge to!...**

**Terriermon Biomerge to!.…**

**Monodramon Biomerge to!.…**

They all became one with their digimon going into their mega levels…

Rika and Renamon finished first… **Sakuyamon!...**

Followed by Terriermon and Henry… **MegaGargomon!...**

And finally Ryo and Monodramon… **Justimon!...**

They waited while they watched the hole in the wall, then one by one all of the people came out of the room which included Janyu, Yamaki and Riley, "Is everyone out?" MegaGargomon asked.

Janyu nodded and Sakuyamon looked into through the hole "I can still feel that they're in there" then a realization hit her "WAIT, Henry where's-" she was cut short when a ferocious fire ball came out through the hole and hit her straight on launching her into the building behind them.

"Sakuyamon!" Justimon yelled as he went after her, Janyu, Yamaki and MegaGargomon looked at where the fire ball had been launched and three figurers were coming out from the hole, one of them was wearing a much to familiar black cape along with a dragon mask, to his right was a digimon who looked like a wizard, it was carrying a wand-type stick and to the masked man's left was a digimon who had a human appearance but it appeared as if he had flames over his body.

The human-shaped digimon laughed "Is that all it takes to knock you down? Because if it is I can take you all out by myself!"

"Calm down Agunimon and look for what we came for" The wizard said, Agunimon as he was called just smiled "Yeah, Yeah"

The masked man took a step forward "If you give us what we came here for we won't hurt you, much" he said in an amusing tone.

MegaGargomon took a stance "I don't know who you are or what you came for but whatever it is you can't have it, and the ones that better leave are you three" he menaced.

Agunimon laughed "OH, Really?" then…

**SLIDE EVOLUTION….**

**BURNINGGREYMON!...**

"WHAT!" they all said in unison, "Dad you and Yamaki get everyone including yourselves out of here I think he digivolve-" MegaGargomon was cut off by being tackled by BurningGreymon and then he grabbed him by the foot and started to hover him into the sky "Hey I have a theory to prove" BurningGreymon started as he went higher and higher into the sky "Is it true that the bigger they are the harder they fall?" then he stopped at a certain altitude "Let's try it out shall we?" and BurningGreymon released MegaGargomon.

_Back on the ground…_

Right after BurningGreymon took MegaGargomon into the skies Sakuyamon and Justimon reentered the scene just to see their friend being taken to the sky's "MEGAGARGOMON!" Sakuyamon yelled.

"You better pay attention to what's in front of you" A voice said, then she looked in front of her and turned pale, _'No, no, no it can't be it was just a dream right it can't be him' _she saw the same masked man as she had seen in her dreams just that the vice wasn't the same.

"What do you want" Justimon said knocking Sakuyamon out of her thoughts, the man just chuckled "I'm just here to pick something up" his thick voice said.

"And what might that be?" Sakuyamon asked "The pair that goes with this" he said as he held up in his hands one of Rika's most prized possessions "That's Takato's D-Arc!" Sakuyamon said out loud "Give that back!" Justimon said in a menacing tone.

The man chuckled "Hehe you'll have to take it from my cold dead hands".

"With pleaser!" Sakuyamon said and charged at him "Sakuyamon WAIT!" Justimon yelled at her but too late, Sakuyamon charged at him and raised her staff ready to hit him but…

When she let the staff drop to the hit she felt as if she had hit a metal wall, the cause of the rebound caused the staff to fly from her hands "AGH!" she yelled then the wizard digimon appeared behind her "Sakuyamon!" Justimon launched himself to them but then he saw a big shadow forming underneath him, he looked up to see something big and green fall right on top of him with an extreme force knocking him out, MegaGargomon tried getting up but was immediately received with a massive kick to the stomach grinding him back to the ground with an extreme pain.

BurningGreymon got off from MegaGargomon "I guess the theory is right" he chuckled, Sakuyamon turned just in time to see MegaGargomon being kicked "NO!" then she noticed a wizard-type digimon in front of her and with a single hand that he placed on her chest she felt an excruciating pain emit from her body "AGGGHHHH! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" she asked at the top of her lungs.

"Oh nothing just implanting a little virus" the masked man said walking in front of Sakuyamon with a smile "A VIRUS?"

The man's smile turned into a grin even though it couldn't be seen she knew he was grinning Sakuyamon felt the pain was getting stronger and stronger she just wanted it to stop, "Yes a virus, you see you were given the ability to unite with your digimon in the real word, so you can understand clearly let's consider that as a program and this virus terminates said program, catching up yet?" the man asked mockingly.

Sakuyamon's eyes widened she knew what he meant "If the ability is taken away do you know what will happen to you if you remain in that form?" Sakuyamon who was at her knees didn't want to hear the answer to that question.

"You may survive with minor broken bones and some internal organs a little out of place out of the cause of a forced separation but your digimon… will not make it plus your D-Arc will blow" the man kneeled down to her eyesight "So you have two options if you want to make it out will all the pieces intact one: tell me where the egg is and I'll take the virus away or two: de-digivolve now and lose the power to Biomerge, it's on you"

Sakuyamon knew she didn't have much time to think about it, but she was not going to give a friend for mere power so she did what anyone in her team would have done for her _'I'm sorry Renamon' _she thought, Renamon chuckled _'Hmm… I guess we'll have to go back to the basics' _then a bright light engulfed Sakuyamon and she de-digivolved back to Renamon and Rika who both laid unconscious on the floor.

The man was surprised he didn't expect her to give that power up "Hmmm… I guess I overestimated her" he said as he turned around walking away from her, he started to walk to Takuya who was standing in the edge of a crater he had formed by dropping the body of MegaGargomon from many feet from the sky by now inside the crater were three unconscious bodies, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Monodramon, "So Takuya did you find anything?" the masked man came up to him, along with the wizard digimon.

Takuya turned around and the masked man saw that he was carrying a cellphone "Yeah, but before that care to answer a question?" the masked man stayed silent "Why are they so weak I thought they were stronger than this?" the masked man looked into the crater "First we caught them off guard, Second we have an extra boost of power thanks to the master, and Third they are out of shape they haven't been in a fight in quite some time and that believe it or not gives us a great advantage, getting used to peace makes you weak" Takuya nodded accepting the answer "Ok gotcha, oh and I just found out where you're egg is" he said handing the masked man the cellphone with a message displaying.

_From: Jeri_

_Hey Henry I'm at my place I've got the eggs safe and sound, how are you guys?_

The masked man took his mask off and inhaled the fresh air "Well we got the most important piece of the puzzle" he said taking out his old D-Arc with now displayed a digi-egg in the center, "Shall we?" Takuya asked as Takato put his mask back on he threw the phone back into the crater and looked out to the road "Let's…" and they left off leaving the tamers in defeat, heading towards a certain puppet-loving girl's home…

* * *

_**Ryo: Well that was all for chapter 6 hope it was up to all of your expectations.**_

_**Henry: Much is planed after this, so stay tuned.**_

_**Ryo: By the way one of the reasons we could not continue the story was because of Henry's last prank on Rika he beat him to a pulp which he had to be hospitalized for a few weeks.**_

_**Henry: She also beat the author.**_

_**Ryo: Yeah let's not dwell on that shall we…**_

_**Henry: I'm taking a break on the pranks for now…**_

_**Ryo: Glad to hear that…**_

_**Henry: Well on other news the author said that if any reader has any questions regarding the story he would gladly answer them.**_

_**Ryo: Just the exception of the ones that would be called spoilers.**_

_**Henry: So ask away and he will gladly answer.**_

_**Ryo: See you next chapter…**_

_**Henry: And much Much thanks for reading!**_

_**Henry…. And Ryo…. OUT…**_


End file.
